


Production of Life (Português-Brasil)

by LaraMoonWorld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Drama, Briga, Comedy, Cousy RomCom Week, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, New York City, Recomeço, Roommates, Termino de namoro, University, assédio, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraMoonWorld/pseuds/LaraMoonWorld
Summary: Duas amigas, um apartamento, inúmeras confusões. Quando Lara Lewis aceitou uma proposta de estágio com seu professor, ela não esperava que sua vida - e de sua melhor amiga e roommate, Anabela Beaufort - mudasse tanto. Empregos, famílias, contas, namoros, referências, e dramas são só algumas das coisas que aguardam as protagonistas nessa produção da vida.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Steve Rogers, Tom Hiddleston/Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Scene one, take one

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente!

O sol nascia em Nova York, pouco a pouco iluminando as ruas já movimentadas. Alguns habitantes da cidade acordavam, prontos para mais um dia caótico – marca característica do lugar - enquanto outros chegavam em casa, após uma noite intensa de trabalho ou diversão. Diversidade é uma boa palavra para definir a capital do mundo.

Em uma rua qualquer de Williamsburg, bairro no distrito do Brooklyn, Lara Lewis de Almeida ouvia seu despertador tocar incessantemente, avisando-a que mais um dia começara. O calor do final do verão entrava em seu quarto, levemente aquecendo-a. Ela sabia que seria o dia perfeito para tomar um delicioso café da manhã na confeitaria da esquina, passear pelas ruas tranquilas de seu bairro e simplesmente aproveitar o final de mais um ótimo verão. Porém, as responsabilidades falavam mais alto.

Hoje seria o primeiro dia do último semestre de faculdade. O primeiro dia de um momento muito feliz, mas também triste e nostálgico. Lara estava animada para esse fim. Amava seus amigos, seus professores e seu curso; mas também não conseguia parar de contar os dias para seu efetivo ingresso no mundo adulto. Deseja poder começar logo sua carreira, viajando o mundo e trabalhando para as mais diferentes pessoas e empresas.

\- Mas para isso preciso sair da cama... – ela sussurrou a si mesma, lutando para abrir os olhos. Sua cama a envolvia, pedindo para que ficasse mais, aproveitando aqueles raios de sol que a aqueciam. O sono começou a envolvê-la, seus olhos começaram a pesar. – Humm, não vai fazer mal cochilar por mais cinco minutos...

Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse ceder ao seu desejo, ouviu um grito. Seus olhos abriram em um instante e a mulher pulou da cama. O que seria esse barulho? Será que ela havia se machucado? Correu até a sala, onde encontrou sua amiga, Anabela Beaufort, sentada no sofá com o telefone na mão.

\- Está tudo bem? – Lara perguntou, nervosa – Por que gritou? Você se machucou?

\- O Andy Samberg acabou de confirmar que o The Lonely Island está planejando um novo álbum, que deve ser lançado ano que vem! – exclamou Beaufort, mal contendo a animação. Olhou para a Lara, que lançava um olhar mortal – O que foi? É uma ótima notícia!

\- Anabela, são 6h da manhã, eu não sei quem é Andy Samberg, você gritou... – Lara disse, tentando formar uma frase concreta – O que eu quero dizer é... VOCÊ ME ASSUSTOU!

\- Ai, garota, que drama – Anabela respondeu, rindo – Primeiro, o Andy Samberg é aquele cara perfeito do SNL – percebendo que Lara continuava com uma expressão de dúvida na face, continuou – O do narigão! Segundo... – retomou a fala quando a amiga pareceu lembrar de quem falava - eu sinto que se eu não tivesse gritado, você teria voltado a dormir e eu ia cair em mim a tarefa de tirar da cama antes que você se atrasasse. Ou seja, que bom que sou escandalosa! – Beaufort concluiu, rindo da amiga que revirava os olhos.

\- Te perdoo se você fizer as suas panquecas com chocolate – Lara resmungou, enquanto Anabela ria mais, balançando a cabeça em negação – Por favor, é para dar boa sorte no primeiro dia de aula!

Anabela levantou-se do sofá, concordando em cozinhar, mas dando um abraço em Lara antes de seguir seu caminho para o fogão. Esta tentou se desvencilhar, mas se deu por vencida quando a mais nova ameaçou cancelar as panquecas. A amizade das duas sempre tinha sido assim, desde que se conheceram quando crianças, ainda no Brasil. A relação delas passou por altos e baixos, como todas sempre passam – às vezes era difícil conciliar as personalidades um tanto quanto opostas das meninas. Lara era mais tímida, introvertida, gostava de ficar em seu pequeno mundo particular e tinha dificuldade de expressar seus sentimentos. Já Anabela se relacionava muito fácil com todos, amava conversar, era espontânea e muito aberta em relação a tudo. Muitas vezes ela acabava sendo demais para Lara, que precisava de um tempo. Muitas vezes a dificuldade de passar pelas barreiras da mais velha era exaustivo para Beaufort, que se sentia magoada com a amiga. Porém, no fim, elas sempre se entendiam, sempre se reencontravam.

Depois de se arrumar, Lara voltou a sala, onde Anabela já a esperava com as panquecas prontas. O cheiro da comida preenchia o apartamento e o estômago dela a lembrava de sua existência. Sentou-se apressada a mesa e pôs-se a comer.

\- Uau, você se superou dessa vez – a mais velha disse entre garfadas.

\- Eu sei, eu sou demais – Ana se gabou, jogando os cabelos e rindo – Animada para o seu último primeiro dia na faculdade?

\- Sim – Lara respondeu, enquanto bebia seu café. Ele não estava tão bom quanto as panquecas, já que Anabela, por não gostar da bebida, nunca havia aprendido a fazê-la corretamente. Lembrou-se de passar numa cafeteria antes da aula para que pudesse beber um café decente – Mas, para ser sincera, estou meio nervosa para esse projeto final. Não sei ainda o que fazer...

\- Bem, acho que se você escolher um orientador bom, tudo vai ficar mais fácil – Anabela disse, pensativa – Foi isso que me ajudou, pelo menos... – a menina comentou, com um sorriso de afirmação. Por mais que também estivesse no último período de seu curso, ela já havia começado a desenvolver seu projeto final no período passado. Aparentemente, o curso de Francês e Linguística tinha diretrizes diferentes do de Design.

\- Sim, eu já tenho em mente um professor que... – Lara começou a falar, sendo interrompida pelo telefone de Beaufort.

\- É o Hunter, eu preciso atender – a mais velha revirou os olhos, sem tentar esconder sua desaprovação. Hunter era o namorado de Anabela. Ele também era um tremendo babaca. Eles estavam juntos, entre idas e vindas, desde que elas haviam começado a faculdade. Três anos e meio que Lara aguentava aquele garoto. Três anos e meio que ela passava noites consolando a amiga, que sempre estava machucada pelas atitudes insensíveis do australiano. Quando a garota finalmente desligou, disse cabisbaixa – Eu preciso ir rápido, ele está vindo me buscar.

Lara concordou com a cabeça, observando Beaufort sair em direção ao seu quarto. Sentia pena da amiga. Suspirou, levantando-se e arrumando a mesa. Olhando o relógio, constatou que tinha ainda meia hora antes de ter que estar na faculdade. Tempo suficiente para passar na cafeteria e tomar seu bendito café. Ouviu Anabela gritar um tchau, enquanto ia embora apressada.

\- Bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso – suspirou a mais velha, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Trocou-se rapidamente, sem esquecer de separar um casaco. O verão já se despedia da cidade, o que implicava em finais de tarde com temperaturas amenas. Separou os materiais necessários para as aulas do dia, colocando-os em sua mochila. Pegou seus inseparáveis fones de ouvido e saiu apressada do quarto. A faculdade ficava a 20 minutos de seu apartamento, então se realmente fosse tomar o café, precisava ir.

No elevador, pegou seu celular, ligando as músicas no aleatório. Nesse momento, recebeu uma mensagem de Anabela.

“Não esquece o casaco, vai fazer frio mais tarde xxx”

Sorriu.

O relógio do grande auditório marcava 7h30. Lara encarava o grande quadro negro, entediada. Esperava o professor, que já estava 15 minutos atrasado. O café em sua mão estava há muito tempo frio. Ele não havia sido suficiente, constatou a jovem, que sentia suas pálpebras pesarem. Bem, se Mr. Williams não havia chegado até agora, talvez ele não viesse mais. Não seria tão ruim assim cochilar, certo? Porém, pela segunda vez no dia, seu quase sono foi interrompido.

\- Lara? – ouviu uma voz a chamando-a. Seus olhos, entretanto, permaneciam fechados – Lara? Tudo bem?

A jovem abriu os olhos, encontrando um homem loiro a encarando. Bufou. Ryan Evans. De todas as pessoas que ela gostaria de ver naquela manhã, Evans era a última delas. Seus olhos azuis a encaravam com uma intensidade desconfortante, deixando Lara incomodada.

\- Evans – o homem deu um sorriso cafajeste ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela morena – Por que está me irritando tão cedo hoje?

\- Oh, _honey_ , a última coisa que quero fazer é te irritar – ele respondeu, sem tirar o olhar de Lara – por mais gostosa que você fique irritada... – completou, sorrindo ainda mais. Lara revirou os olhos, enojada.

\- Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a ter um pingo de decência, Evans? – perguntou, já estressada. O jovem revirou os olhos.

\- Vim aqui te convidar para a festa que darei daqui a duas semanas, _honey_ – disse, botando todo seu charme em sua voz e passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros – Não acha que o último período merece ser iniciado de um jeito bem especial? – indagou, seu sorriso mais cafajeste do que nunca. Lara, pela primeira vez, olhou-o diretamente – Gostaria muito de te ver lá, _honey._ Anabela obviamente está convidada. Afinal, quanto mais gost...

Antes que Evans pudesse terminar sua frase, Mr. Williams entrou na sala apressado. Jogou suas coisas em cima da mesa, suspirando pesado enquanto olhava para a turma. Então, abriu seu sorriso típico. Quando seu olhar repousou em Lara, recebeu um olhar aflito como resposta. Viu Evans sentado na mesa dela, de costas para ele, e entendeu o pedido silencioso que a jovem fazia.

\- Bom dia, classe! – exclamou com entusiasmo, redirecionando após falar seu olhar para o canto onde Lara e Evans estavam – Mr. Evans, se o senhor pudesse parar de importunar a minha aluna para que eu possa começar minha aula, ficarei muito grato – em um salto, Ryan levantou-se. Mr. Williams, por mais novo que fosse, era um dos professores mais respeitados da universidade. Ter problemas com ele significava ter problemas tanto na vida acadêmica quanto profissional – Afinal, Miss Lewis claramente não está interessada no senhor – completou, com um sorriso de lado.

Ryan voltou para o seu lugar, mantendo a cabeça baixa, enquanto Lara sorria agradecida para o professor. Quando percebeu que tinha a atenção de sua turma, virou-se para o grande quadro negro, escrevendo palavras que fizeram o corpo de Lara voltar a ficar tenso. Projeto final. Era isso, não havia mais nenhuma escapatória. O último período tinha chegado, trazendo consigo o projeto que há tempos assombrava os pensamentos de Lewis. Para muitos, tal projeto era somente mais uma etapa a ser cumprida para que o sonhado diploma fosse conseguido. Lara, entretanto, sabia que se sair muito bem nesse trabalho – e realizá-lo com um ótimo orientador – era uma chave importante para uma carreira de sucesso. Muitas pessoas do seu campo que admirava e que tinham estudado também no célebre Instituto Pratt haviam alcançado o prestígio atual muito em parte por esse trabalho – ou, pelo menos, pelos contatos que haviam feito com ele. Lara precisava de um bom tema, e, talvez mais do que isso, de um bom orientador. Porém, não sabia por onde começar. “Talvez prestar atenção na aula seja uma boa ideia”, pensou.

\- Bem, voltando para o que eu havia dito antes de ser interrompido... – o professor comentou, olhando brevemente para Evans – Bom dia, classe! – exclamou mais uma vez, sendo respondido com certo entusiasmo – Eu sei que muitos aqui já me conhecem, mas estou vendo algumas carinhas desconhecidas, então gostaria de me apresentar. Meu nome é Jonathan Williams, mais conhecido com Mr. Williams. Serei seu professor de Fotografia e Design 3 nesse período. Também fui, infelizmente, diga-se de passagem, - comentou um pouco abafado, arrancando risos da turma – escolhido para ter a conversa sobre o projeto final que todos os alunos devem fazer para se formarem. Digo infelizmente pois eu sei como todos ficam nervosos com essa conversa, - explicou, andando um pouco pela sala – o que é totalmente compreensível. 

Lara se remexeu um pouco em sua cadeira. Era bom saber que não era a única a se sentir dessa forma. Além disso, Mr. Williams transmitia calma em seu discurso. Ela o havia conhecido dois anos antes, quando ele foi professor de Fotografia e Design 1, sua favorita, e rapidamente se encantou pelo professor. Os dois desenvolveram uma relação muito boa nesse meio tempo – ele inclusive a convidou para fazer parte de uma equipe de iniciação científica que ele liderava. A jovem sentiu-se feliz ao saber que ele seria seu professor novamente nesse último período. Assim que terminou de explicar mais sobre o projeto final, o homem imediatamente iniciou a aula.

As horas que se passaram pareceram minutos para Lewis, que se encantara novamente pelas explicações de Mr. Williams. Seu caderno já transbordava anotações e desenhos – a aula havia sido extremamente produtiva. Sentia-se animada. Mas, melhor que isso, sentia-se inspirada. Talvez aquele período não fosse ser tão ruim, talvez ela realmente teria uma ideia boa para seu projeto. O professor, ouvindo seu relógio tocar mais uma vez, avisando-o novamente que sua aula havia terminado, suspirou, dispensando a classe. Lara arrumou seu material, desejando que a próxima aula fosse tão boa quanto essa, ou pelo menos não tão maçante. Quando começou a andar em direção a porta, ouviu alguém a chamando.

\- Mrs. Lewis – disse novamente Mr. Williams, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele já havia sentado em sua cadeira, provavelmente cansado após a aula – Será que poderia trocar umas palavrinhas com a senhorita?

\- Claro, professor – Lara concordou, puxando uma cadeira para próximo da mesa do mestre.

\- Primeiro, quero dizer que é muito bom tê-la de novo em uma de minhas classes – disse, sorrindo gentil – Sempre me surpreendo bastante com a senhorita. Você é extremamente dedicada e criativa!

\- Obrigada, professor! – Lara respondeu, sentindo-se orgulhosa. Era muito bom ser reconhecida por alguém que admirava tanto – Devo dizer que também estou muito feliz de ter aula mais uma vez com o senhor. Vou encerrar minha graduação com chave de ouro assim.

\- Dessa forma eu fico envergonhado, Lara – replicou, rindo. As formalidades já haviam sido finalmente abandonadas, pensou Lara – Bem, te chamei não só para aumentar minha autoestima – completou, rindo mais – Te conheço e sei que deve estar um pouco nervosa com o projeto final – Lewis assentiu, comprimindo os lábios. A motivação que sentira minutos atrás havia ido embora, sendo substituída pelo comum nervosismo – Nós já trabalhamos juntos e gosto muito da nossa dinâmica. Estou realizando um trabalho em conjunto com um colega meu. Ele estava filmando um filme em Albuquerque, mas precisou transferir as gravações para cá. Chegou a tentar Ohio, mas quem gosta daquele lugar? – indagou, revirando os olhos – Enfim, nem todos de sua equipe puderam vir para cá e ela ficou desfalcada. Resolveu me chamar para ajudá-lo

\- Professor, com todo respeito, onde eu entro nisso? – Lara comentou rindo, percebendo que se atrasaria para a próxima aula.

\- Ah, você tem outra aula, perdão! – exclamou Jonathan – Bem, estou precisando de gente para me ajudar a ajudá-lo e logo pensei em você. Acho que seria excelente para nossa equipe. Além disso, você trabalharia com coisas que te interessam e... – Continuou, empolgado. Ao perceber que começaria a falar muito de novo, se interrompeu - Bem, podemos falar disso em outro momento. O que importa é: isso contaria como seu projeto final. E eu seria seu coordenador.

\- Uau, Jonathan... – Lara suspirou, surpresa e empolgada – Sério mesmo?

\- Claro, Lara – o professor respondeu, com um sorriso gentil – Acho que seria uma oportunidade muito boa para você, uma chance de conhecer gente importante e de testar como o mundo real funciona – completou antes de olhar seu relógio – Sei que você tem que ir, mas por favor, considere minha proposta. Podemos discutir os detalhes mais tarde se você se interessar!

\- Muito obrigada, professor – Lara levantou-se, muito feliz, abraçando o homem – Prometo que vou pensar. Te respondo em breve!

A jovem seguiu para sua próxima aula com a cabeça nas nuvens. Sabia da importância de Mr. Williams em seu meio profissional e sentia que aquela oportunidade seria muito boa para seu futuro. Além disso, ainda estaria resolvendo seu problema com o projeto final e de bônus teria um ótimo coordenador. Pediu licença para a professora e entrou na sala, sentando-se rapidamente. Abriu seu caderno, encarando a mulher que falava sobre algo que não parecia nem um pouco interessante em face a ótima notícia que recebera. Sem pensar duas vezes, sacou seu telefone, escrevendo rapidamente um email.

_Professor Williams,_

_aceito sua proposta! Quando podemos nos encontrar para discutirmos mais?_

_Abraços de uma Lara muito empolgada._

Mal Lara sabia que clicar em enviar seria uma ação que mudaria para sempre a sua vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, gente, espero que tenham gostado! Não se preocupem, os próximos capítulos já estão escritos. Nos vemos em algumas semanas!
> 
> E para aqueles que quiserem acompanhar a historia ou nos seguir no Tumblr:  
> https://laramoonworld.tumblr.com/  
> https://blossombela.tumblr.com/
> 
> Tambem temos o Twitter da fic: @ProdutionOfLi1  
> https://twitter.com/ProductionOfLi1


	2. The Big News

Quando Lara abriu a porta do seu apartamento, às 18h30, surpreendeu-se com o cheiro de comida que preenchia o seu lar. Virou-se, encontrando Anabela na cozinha de armários azuis claros. Estava em frente ao fogão, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo enquanto dançava ao som da voz rouca de Axl Rose. Na ilha de mármore branco que separava o espaço da cozinha do resto da sala, viu um jarro de flores, pratos e algumas panelas já postas. A tv da sala, que podia ser vista devido ao conceito de plano aberto do apartamento, passava o show do Guns n’ Roses de onde vinha a voz de Rose.

\- Oi! – gritou Lara, chamando atenção para a sua presença. Anabela virou-se para a amiga, sorrindo abertamente – Está animada hoje, hein?

\- Não tenho culpa se o espírito de dona de casa se apossou de mim hoje. – Beaufort respondeu, dando de ombros – Estou quase acabando aqui, vai lavar logo as mãos porque quero comer!

Lara sorriu, indo até seu quarto. Jogou sem jeito a mochila em um canto. Os tênis já haviam ficado perto da porta de entrada do apartamento. Anabela era contra o uso de sapatos dentro de casa, então eles não podiam passar da região próxima a porta. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro de sua suíte, aproveitando para passar uma água no rosto. Não acreditava ainda nos acontecimentos do dia. Queria gritar para o mundo a novidade que tinha. Queria contar para Anabela. Sabia que ela ficaria feliz. Afinal, passou o verão inteiro tentando acalmar Lewis, que mesmo de férias, não conseguia tirar sua cabeça do projeto final. Animada, retornou para cozinha, onde encontrou Anabela colocando a última panela na ilha. A tv, já pausada, mostrava a imagem de um Axl Rose só de cueca cantando ao lado de um Slash suado e sem camisa.

\- Eu não conheço nenhuma dona de casa que sabe de cor até os gemidos das músicas do Guns. – Lara retomou o comentário feito pela amiga assim que chegou, rindo da cara que ela fez.

\- Eu não tenho culpa se nem todas as donas de casa são fodas como eu. – retrucou Bela, fazendo uma pose estranha para mostrar o quão “foda” era. – Agora senta logo, se serve e me conta o que aconteceu!

\- Espera... – Lewis disse, enchendo seu prato com o macarrão e as almondegas que a amiga havia feito. Olhou para ela sem entender a origem do pedido – Como você sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Queria dizer que te conheço bem o suficiente e você deu vários sinais, mas... – respondeu enquanto se servia também – Hunter disse que Ryan disse que Mr. Williams te chamou para conversar no final da aula. 

Lara suspirou. Óbvio que o australiano tinha a ver alguma coisa com isso. Ryan Evans, aquela praga que precisava aguentar desde que havia entrado na faculdade, era melhor amigo de Hunter, namorado da Anabela. Não que as duas gostassem do loiro, mas Anabela o aturava por amor ao namorado, enquanto Lara fazia o mesmo por amor a Beaufort. Ficou surpresa ao saber que Evans comentava sobre ela para Hunter. Achava que as investidas baratas não eram mais que um passatempo para o homem.

\- Nem adianta ficar surpresa que Evans fala de você, Lara. – disse Anabela depois de terminar de mastigar a enorme garfada que havia posto na boca. Parecia que a jovem havia lido sua mente – Ele é um babaca, mas eu acho que no fundo ele talvez goste de você. – continuou, jogando mais queijo ralado em seu prato – Não que eu aprove, de qualquer jeito.

\- Por que você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa só porque Mr. Williams me chamou para conversar? – retrucou Lara, escondendo um sorrisinho. Decidiu por Ryan e Hunter para trás, nem mesmo eles podiam estragar seu dia.

\- Porque aquele homem é um pedaço de mal caminho e só a troca de míseras palavras com ele é um acontecimento grande o suficiente. – Bela disse, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo. Lara se engasgou. Definitivamente as amigas não compartilhavam do mesmo gosto em homens – Ai, garota, para de ser estranha!

\- Estranha é você que acha Jonathan atraente! – comentou Lara, rindo. A amiga abriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- _Jonathan_ é mais que atraente, ele é muito gostoso. – Beaufort respondeu, suspirando – Amo aquela vibe James McAvoy em X-Men: Primeira Classe que ele tem. – continuou – Obviamente, antes dele ficar careca, né. _Jonathan_ – repetiu, mais maliciosamente do que da primeira vez – deveria fazer um seguro naquele cabelo maravilhoso que ele tem.

\- Anabela, pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca – Lara falou envergonhada, ouvindo a amiga gargalhar – Me poupe das suas fantasias com o meu professor! – Bela levantou os braços com um sorriso culpado, como se se rendesse. – Bem, acho que você vai ficar feliz de saber, então, que vai ouvir mais de Jonathan a partir de agora.

\- ELE TE CHAMOU PARA SAIR? VOCÊS VÃO NAMORAR? – Anabela gritou, empolgada.

\- Anabela, ele é meu professor! Que nojo! – a mais velha reclamou – Além disso, seria totalmente proibido pela faculdade.

\- Nunca ouviu que proibido é mais gostoso? Além do mais, vocês dois são maiores de idade e você pode simplesmente mudar de professor se o problema é um conflito de interesse. – ouviu a mais nova retrucar, rindo mais ainda. Lewis revirou os olhos – Ok, ok. Por que ouvirei mais de _Jonathan_ a partir de agora?

\- Simplesmente porque ele será o coordenador do meu incrível projeto final! – Lara respondeu, vendo a amiga a olhar surpresa e animada – Ele me chamou para conversar hoje porque queria me oferecer uma vaga em uma equipe que ele vai coordenar.

\- Não acredito! – Beaufort exclamou – E você aceitou? Como vai ser? O que você vai ter que fazer? – indagou, sem parar para respirar.

\- Ok, vamos por partes, pode ser? – perguntou, vendo a amiga assentir enquanto comia o resto de seu macarrão como alguém come pipoca vendo um filme – Um amigo dele, John... Josh... Joss... – suspirou, percebendo que a amiga não se importava com o nome desse amigo, o que era bom pois ela não conseguia lembrar o nome dele de qualquer forma – Bem, esse amigo dele está dirigindo um filme. Eles estavam gravando em Albuquerque, depois o Ohio e agora aqui em New York. Essas mudanças os fizeram perder parte da equipe que trabalhava com design e fotografia.

\- Imagino que seja nessa parte que o Professor X e você entram – disse Anabela enquanto começava a tirar a mesa com a minha ajuda. Com a conversa, Lara não percebeu que as duas havíamos acabado de comer.

\- Exatamente. – disse, enquanto colocava as panelas na geladeira. Quando se direcionou a pia para lavar os pratos, viu Bela negar com a cabeça. Ela segurava um prato com os seus brownies maravilhosos. Sentaram-se no sofá da sala, uma de frente para a outra, para conversar mais e degustar aquela maravilha culinária – Bem, Jonathan me chamou para ajudá-lo pois ele gosta muito do meu trabalho e acha que seria uma boa oportunidade profissional. De quebra, ainda vai servir como projeto final e vou poder me formar.

\- E vai se formar fazendo as duas coisas que gosta: fotografia e design! – exclamou Anabela, com a boca ainda um pouco cheia de brownie.

\- Exatamente. – Lara concordou, animada - Jonathan disse que é um ramo um pouco complicado de começar, então essa oportunidade vai servir para eu testar se essa área de filme é algo que realmente me interessa.

\- Mas o que você vai fazer exatamente? – questionou Bela, colocando o prato com a sobremesa na mesa de centro e ajeitando-se melhor no sofá.

\- Não tenho certeza ainda. – a mais velha suspirou, pegando a coberta que ficava estrategicamente posicionada perto do sofá e cobrindo a duas. Ligou a Netflix, entregando o controle para que Anabela escolhesse algo para que as duas assistissem – Sei que vou ficar de assistente de Jonathan no começo, até me acostumar com o ritmo das coisas. Todos da equipe já estão formados e tem alguma experiência, eu sou a única que ainda não terminei o curso. Depois que já tiver pegado a prática, ele vai me dar algumas tarefas e então vou descobrir exatamente quais serão minhas funções.

\- Você vai ganhar alguma coisa? – indagou Bela, que buscava alguma opção no imenso catálogo do streaming.

\- Porra, Anabela! – Lewis exclamou, um pouco irritada, puxando a coberta mais para si, como se tentasse punir a amiga pela pergunta indiscreta.

\- Ah, nem começa, é uma pergunta válida! – respondeu, finalmente escolhendo Supernatural para que assistissem.

\- Eu sei. Só estou irritada porque eu esqueci de perguntar e você me lembrou disso! – confessou a mais velha. Anabela, ainda gargalhando por causa do que havia ouvido, deu play.

Já eram 22h30 quando decidiram parar de ver séries. Anabela guardou os brownies na cozinha, fazendo Lara prometer que lavaria a louça no dia seguinte, antes de sair para a faculdade. Terças eram o dia em que Lara tinha menos aulas, que começavam mais tarde, e Anabela passava o dia na escola onde fazia estágio. Como ela ficava o dia inteiro ocupada, Lara então se responsabilizava pelas tarefas domésticas. O apartamento das meninas era relativamente grande, principalmente considerando a cidade onde estava localizado. Cada uma tinha seu próprio quarto, que ficavam em cantos opostos, o que garantia maior privacidade para cada uma. Esse fato, inclusive, foi algo que pesou bastante na escolha do apartamento.

O aluguel não era um dos mais baratos, mas dinheiro nunca fora exatamente um problema para nenhuma das duas. Lara era filha de um célebre jornalista brasileiro e de uma renomada fotógrafa americana que se conheceram em uma viagem de trabalho do homem. Moraram por um tempo na Flórida, onde tiveram Lydia, a irmã mais velha de Lara, e a própria, antes de se mudarem para o Brasil. Já Anabela era filha de uma das mais influentes chefes francesas, Nicole Beaufort, e um empresário brasileiro, Antônio Mendes. Com a morte da sua mãe ainda quando criança, Beaufort se mudou para o Brasil, onde finalmente conheceu Lara.

Ambas provenientes de famílias ricas, sempre tentaram buscar independência financeira e cultivar humildade. Porém, quando a época dos vestibulares chegou, decidiram, só por tentar, se candidatarem a vagas em inúmeras faculdades ao redor do mundo. As respostas foram, em geral, positivas. Vendo nas inúmeras aceitações a chance de realizarem seus sonhos, aceitaram as vagas em duas universidades de prestígio em Nova York. Anabela ingressou na NYU, para estudar French and Linguistics, um curso que ela julgou ser a combinação perfeita entre seu interesse de ensinar, mudar o mundo e honrar sua falecida mãe. Já Lara iniciou o curso de Graphic Design, no Instituto Pratt. De veia artística forte, a mais velha sempre se interessou em desenhos, artes e animações. Com esse curso, poderia trabalhar tanto com a fotografia, que é seu hobby desde criança, além de criar ilustrações e trabalhar o estilo de desenho gráfico pelo que se encantou na adolescência.

Quando finalmente se mudaram para a cidade feita de sonhos, um mês antes do início dos começos da aula, as duas demoraram a chegar em um consenso de onde morar. Além das imensas dificuldades de encontrar um apartamento minimamente decente em Nova York, havia também o fato de que cada menina tinha gostos totalmente diferentes. Lara gostava dos apartamentos mais modernos e clean, enquanto Anabela se apaixonava por todas as paredes de tijolo que encontravam. Eventualmente, acharam ótimas opções no bairro onde moram, Williamsburg. Beaufort se apaixonou imediatamente pelo bairro graças a aos estabelecimentos alternativos, as inúmeras feirinhas e o clima mais calmo. Já Lewis, ao descobrir a infinidade de galerias e estúdios criativos, decidiu que era lá onde as duas precisavam morar.

Depois de alguma procura, encontraram o apartamento ideal para as duas. Sala e cozinha com conceito aberto, moderna, mas com os toques alternativos – como os armários azuis – que tanto agradavam a Anabela. Dois quartos espaçosos, nos quais as meninas podiam trabalhar e relaxar. Grandes janelas. Aquele lugar era perfeito.

Era exatamente isso que pensava a nostálgica Lara, deitada em sua cama, revivendo todos os eventos de sua vida que a levaram até aquele momento. Parecia que uma eternidade havia passado desde que saíra do Brasil, com duas malas na mão e Bela ao seu lado. Mas não, eram só quatro anos. Quatro anos que haviam mudado tudo. E lá estava ela, em seu apartamento em Nova York, quase completando seu curso dos sonhos. Quis ligar para a sua família, contar as novidades, deixá-los orgulhosos. Mas sabia que, se já estava tarde para ela, no Brasil então seria mais tarde ainda.

Começou, então, a imaginar como seria o projeto. Como seriam as pessoas. Será mesmo que aquela seria a sua oportunidade de ouro? Será mesmo que estava pronta? Milhares de perguntas começaram a passar por sua cabeça, afastando mais ainda o sono. Porém, antes que caísse nesse buraco sem fim, ouviu alguém bater a sua porta.

Quando abriu, primeiro viu Pandora, a cadelinha Cavalier Charles Spaniel branca e marrom de Anabela, entrar. Em seguida, como um furacão, entrou sua amiga. Ela tinha o computador na mão, no qual era possível ver várias abas abertas. Sentou-se na cama de Lara, olhando-a com uma cara séria.

\- Garota, são 23h da noite, o que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou Lara, rindo da amiga.

\- Lara, você vai ajudar na produção de um filme! Você vai conhecer gente importante! Essa pode ser a oportunidade da sua carreira! – exclamou Anabela, com um tom de voz levemente nervoso. Lara assentiu. – VOCÊ POR ACASO TEM ROUPA PARA ISSO GAROTA?

Lewis gargalhou da amiga, que a puxou para o seu lado, iniciando um discurso de como precisavam fazer compras urgentemente. De um momento para o outro, sentiu todo aquele nervosismo de antes se esvair. Não tinha ideia do quanto aquele projeto mudaria a sua vida, mas sabia que independente do que acontecesse, Anabela estaria lá para ajudá-la. Sorriu, voltando a prestar atenção na amiga, que falava sem parar de calças, blusas e sapatos. Aquela seria uma longa noite. Mas estava feliz. 


	3. Start of Something New

Lara batia os pés nervosamente no chão enquanto tomava seu café, feito por ela dessa vez, sentada à mesa da sala. Uma semana havia se passado desde o convite de Mr. Williams, e hoje era, finalmente, seu primeiro dia de trabalho na equipe. Trabalharia no set somente três tardes na semana, podendo assim manter a rotina normal de estudos. Nessa segunda, entretanto, por ser seu primeiro dia, passaria o dia todo lá, conhecendo as pessoas, familiarizando-se com a equipe e aprendendo mais sobre a dinâmica.

\- Eu juro por Zeus que se você quebrar a minha cadeira, eu te expulso desse apartamento – reclamou Anabela, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Lara se mexia tanto por estar nervosa, que até a cadeira tremia. A mais nova a olhava com um olhar ameaçador enquanto tomava sua vitamina rosa – Você sabe que essa cadeira foi um achado!

\- Você comprou ela em um brechó, Anabela – Lara respondeu, revirando os olhos. Sentiu seu gato, Midnight, passando entre seus pés, ronronando e sorriu.

\- Exatamente! – exclamou – Além de ser sustentável, ela foi barata. E ainda combina com as outras cadeiras! – Lara segurou o riso, observando as cadeiras que a amiga apontava. Cada uma era diferente das outras, exatamente como em Friends, seriado preferido de sua amiga.

\- Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando deixei você responsável pela decoração... – suspirou Lewis, fingindo estar brava. Sabia como a amiga ficava ofendida quando seu gosto para decoração era duvidado – Você vê tv demais!

\- Olha aqui, você já me fez desistir das paredes roxas porque queria a cor no seu quarto – retrucou Bela, irritada como previsto – “Você não é a Monica nem a Rachel, Anabela, escolhe outra cor” – disse, imitando a voz de sua amiga. Aquela frase havia sido repetida por Lara inúmeras vezes há quatro anos, em uma tentativa de não morar em uma cópia exata do set de Friends.

\- Esse verde clarinho ficou melhor, combinou com os milhões de móveis de madeira que você pôs. E com as suas milhões de plantas também! – a mais velha disse, rindo. Sua amiga realmente adorava plantas: tinha uma em cada canto do apartamento.

\- Blá blá blá – resmungou Anabela – Eu não me lembro de você reclamar de nada disso quando viu o apartamento pronto pela primeira vez! – exclamou, levantando-se em direção a cozinha – “Caramba, você se superou!”, “Caramba, ficou muito legal”, “Caramba, isso é um Playstation novo??” – Lara riu, lembrando desses momentos. Realmente, o Playstation a impressionou. Anabela não havia comprado nada para seu aniversário e, meses depois, a surpreendeu com o videogame novo, já instalado no apartamento, para comemorar “mais um ano na vida da minha amiguinha linda e idosa” e a mudança.

\- Ok, ok, eu paro – Lara suspirou, colocando sua louça na máquina – Eu estou nervosa... – comentou um pouco baixo.

Anabela parou de arrumar a cozinha, encarando a amiga. Sem pensar, a entrelaçou entre seus braços fortemente. Lara riu, um pouco surpresa com o abraço repentino. Beaufort tinha essa mania de ser muito carinhosa e de se expressar pelo contato físico, algo que a mais velha demorou muito a se acostumar. Porém, em momentos como esse, agradecia esse hábito da amiga.

\- Chuchuzinho, eu tenho certeza de que você vai se sair bem – Anabela disse calmamente, ainda abraçada a Lara – Um porque você é foda e dois porque Mr. Williams não teria te convidado pessoalmente para fazer parte do projeto se você não fosse foda – completou, fazendo Lara rir. As amigas se separaram e voltaram a fazer suas tarefas domésticas – Olha, eu não posso te levar hoje, por mais que fosse ser incrível você chegando no set com a minha bicicletinha elétrica, - continuou – mas, posso te buscar e a gente vai no Lombardi’s comemorar seu primeiro dia, pode ser?

\- Ok, essa ideia é excelente! – exclamou Lara, já pensando na pizza maravilhosa que comeria mais tarde – Preciso me distrair antes de sair... Você ainda tem um pouco de tempo antes da faculdade? – Anabela assentiu – Ok, então me ajuda a escolher uma roupa urgente.

Às 8h da manhã Lara já se encontrava nos arredores do Bethesda Terrace, no Central Park. Havia chegado 15 minutos antes do combinado com Jonathan, mas, mesmo assim, já era possível observar muitos funcionários com identificações parecidas com a que ela levava pendurada em seu pescoço. Ajeitou sua camisa preta dentro da calça também preta, certificando-se que a jaqueta jeans que Anabela insistiu para que trouxesse estava presa em sua cintura. Por estar muito cedo, o clima estava ameno, mas o nervosismo de Lewis fazia com que ela sentisse muito calor. Percebendo que estava parada como uma turista observando a equipe trabalhar, decidiu aproximar-se.

\- Com licença, senhorita – ouviu uma voz grossa soar atrás dela, fazendo-a parar – Esse local será usado como set de filmagens hoje, portanto somente pessoas da gravação podem passar dessa barreira.

\- Ah, perdão! – exclamou Lara, ainda mais nervosa. Puxou o crachá de dentro da blusa, mostrando-o ao homem com roupa de segurança, que o leu rapidamente – Eu faço parte da equipe, mas é meu primeiro dia e estou meio perdida.

\- Tudo bem! – disse o homem, com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Algumas ruguinhas de expressão apareceram ao redor de seus olhos com o ato, indicando que ele já devia estar na casa dos 30 – Você por acaso faz parte da nova equipe que começa hoje?

\- Bem, se for a equipe de design e fotografia liderada por Mr. Williams, faço sim! – Lewis respondeu, observando o homem procurar em uma prancheta os dados que ela havia fornecido.

\- É essa equipe sim – confirmou, rindo fraco – Acho que ninguém chegou até agora, mas você pode esperar ali – indicou com a cabeça um banco perto de onde estavam – Assim que alguém chegar, aviso que você está lá!

\- Ah, muito, muito obrigada... – Lewis exclamou, sem saber como se referir ao segurança. Passou as mãos aflitas em seu cabelo.

– Meu nome é Charles, senhorita. – ele completou, com um sorriso.

\- Muito obrigada, Charles! – Lara repetiu, sorrindo de volta. Um pouco de seu nervosismo havia se esvaído – Para ser sincera, estava com medo de não ser bem recebida, mas você me ajudou muito...

\- É sua primeira vez trabalhando em algo desse tipo? – Charles perguntou. Ele conseguia perceber que a jovem estava nervosa, o que o fez se lembrar do seu primeiro emprego na área. Naquela época, gostaria que alguém tivesse sido simpático e parado para explicar um pouco sobre a dinâmica de um set de filmagens, mas ninguém nunca o fez e ele teve que se virar sozinho. Assim, decidiu ser essa pessoa para a mulher em sua frente.

\- Sim... – suspirou – Está tão claro assim? – o segurança assentiu, rindo um pouco – Ainda estou na faculdade e meu professor me chamou para fazer parte desse projeto. É a minha chance de ver se sou realmente boa nisso e se gosto mesmo dessa carreira. – explicou, enquanto o homem a observava atentamente – Honestamente, tenho muitos medos: e se não for isso o que eu quero? O que eu vou fazer da minha vida? E todo o tempo e dinheiro que eu gastei?

\- Eu super entendo você – Charles assentiu – Essa aqui não é minha profissão dos sonhos. Eu sou ator, sabe? Mas isso daqui é o mais perto que eu já cheguei de uma grande produção. – suspirou. Lara estranhou o termo “grande” perto de produção, mas relevou, voltando sua atenção para o homem a sua frente – Acho que se você está aqui, é porque tem potencial. Não seria contratada à toa!

\- Minha amiga disse exatamente a mesma coisa hoje... – Lara suspirou, rindo fraco – Desculpa repetir, mas muito obrigada, Charles. Sério, esse papo franco está me acalmando.

\- Posso te garantir que a maioria aqui é bem simpática, senhorita – Charles respondeu, feliz de ter ajudado a jovem – E bem... Você já fez um amigo aqui! – sorriu.

\- Mas você nem sabe meu nome! – exclamou, semicerrando os olhos – Me chamo Lara Lewis, muito prazer! – estendeu sua mão, esperando que o homem a cumprimentasse – Bem, Charles, vou me sentar ali sim, muito obrigada de novo! – acenou. O homem assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a atenção para as pessoas que se aproximavam.

Lara mal sentou-se no banco quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Olhou ao seu redor, encontrando Mr. Williams sorrindo. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher e um homem. Vieram em sua direção rapidamente, após passarem por Charles, que a encorajava pelo olhar. Ficou feliz em saber que realmente já havia feito um amigo naquele lugar.

\- Senhorita Lewis, fico feliz por já estar aqui! – exclamou Mr. Williams, quando se aproximou – Essa ao meu lado é Cassandra Stuart – indicou com a cabeça a mulher loira que o acompanhava – e este é Matthew York – apontou para o rapaz – Eles fazem parte da nossa equipe. Pessoas, essa é Lara Lewis, nossa nova estagiária!

Lara cumprimentou os dois, com um sorriso no rosto. Ambos pareciam ser muito simpáticos, o que fez com que ela relaxasse um pouco. Segundo Mr. Williams, a equipe ainda contava com mais pessoas, porém como a cena a ser gravada no dia não era muito complicada, somente os 4 estariam presentes. O professor os guiou por entre as outras equipes, os apresentando para todos e informando a função de cada um sempre que podia.

Depois da introdução inicial, os levou para uma construção que consistia em um container adaptado. Explicou que em todo lugar que houvesse gravações, esse mesmo container estaria presente. Ele seria a sala de trabalho da equipe. Lá, encontrariam computadores, câmeras, entre outras inúmeras coisas que poderiam precisar para que realizassem um trabalho bem feito. Distribuiu papéis com informações para que todos pudessem usar os aparelhos, pedindo para que Cassandra e Matthew se acomodassem, já iniciando suas tarefas do dia. Percebendo que os dois estavam ocupados, Mr. Williams chamou Lara para que se sentasse junto a ele no pequeno sofá da sala.

\- E então, Lara? O que está achando? – perguntou, preocupado.

\- Ah, Jonathan, essa experiência é incrível! – Lewis exclamou, mal contendo sua felicidade. Estava muito animada para o projeto e ainda nem tinha feito nada importante – Sou muito grata pelo convite.

\- Que bom! – o professor suspirou aliviado – Sei que começos podem ser um pouco assustadores, mas fico feliz que você está gostando. Não esqueça que Cassandra e Matthew são ótimos, então não fique com vergonha de se aproximar deles, por favor – comentou, fazendo Lara assentir – Bem, como a gente conversou, por você ser a menos experiente, vai trabalhar com tudo um pouco. Luz, regulação de câmera, posicionamento de cenário, enquadramentos... um cafezinho de vez em quando – confessou, fazendo ambos rir – Assim você pode aprender de tudo um pouco. Pode ser? – Lara balançou a cabeça, afirmando – Ótimo, então vamos começar!

O homem saiu apressado do container com Lara a seu alcanço e começou a listar tudo que precisava que a mulher fizesse ainda hoje. Ela anotava tudo, o mais rápido que podia. Sua primeira tarefa seria, ironicamente, ir à cafeteria mais perto e comprar cafés para a sua equipe. Mr. Williams desatou a falar, explicando mais ainda toda a dinâmica de um set e reforçando suas recomendações. Entretanto, foi interrompido por um homem com cabelos ralos e uma barba ruiva.

\- Joss! Você já chegou! – gritou Jonathan, abraçando o homem – Ah, cara, quanto tempo. – eles se abraçaram de novo, enquanto Lara observava a cena um pouco afastada a fim de não atrapalhar seu professor.

\- Não acredito que eu fui o único que manteve a barriguinha de cerveja, Williams! – exclamou o homem, rindo – Também não acredito que sou o único que ficou careca. – comentou, observando os cabelos de Jonathan que iam até seu queixo.

\- Eu sempre fui o mais bonito, Whedon, não sei porque está tão incomodado – retrucou Jonathan, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Ao lembrar-se de Lara, chamou a aluna para mais perto – Joss, essa é minha aluna e mais nova estagiária, Lara Lewis – apresentou-os – Lara, esse é Joss Whedon, o diretor do filme!

Lara sorriu mais uma vez, suas bochechas já doendo por causa do gesto de simpatia. Observou os dois engatando em outra conversa animada e, quando percebeu que não fazia mais parte da conversa, sinalizou para seu professor que começaria suas tarefas do dia. Andou até o café mais próximo, certificando-se que havia anotado tudo que precisava pedir. Enquanto esperava, sacou seu celular, enviando uma mensagem para Anabela.

_O dia está correndo bem, já estou na fila do café sendo a estagiária do ano. Ah, finalmente descobri o nome do diretor. É um tal de Joss Whedon! Xxx_

Sabia que a amiga não responderia tão cedo por estar em aula, mas ela mesma havia pedido – lê-se requerido – por atualizações durante o dia. Em alguns minutos, ouviu seu nome sendo gritado. Guardou seu telefone, tentando equilibrar os cafés e docinhos que havia sido requerida. Primeira tarefa do dia concluída! Talvez esse projeto não seja tão difícil afinal, pensou.

Já eram 15h30 quando Lara finalmente teve sua primeira folga real. Em algum momento entre todas as tarefas, que a princípio não pareceram muitas, mas na realidade eram até demais, ela teve 15 minutos para engolir um biscoito qualquer, enquanto ouvia Jonathan se desculpar inúmeras vezes pela equipe não estar maior. Por mais que fosse o primeiro dia de gravações em New York – e primeiros dias eram sempre mais confusos – Lara não conseguia entender como um projeto que ela julgou ser de pequeno porte demandava tanto quanto este estava demandando. Apoiada no parapeito do Bethesda Terrace, de onde podia observar lindas porções do Central Park, também não entendia como um projeto desse porte havia conseguindo licença e dinheiro para gravar ali. Seus pensamentos duvidosos sobre o filme foram interrompidos por seu telefone que vibrava sem parar, piscando uma foto de Anabela fazendo careta. Mal teve tempo de dizer oi, pois a mais nova já estava gritando quando atendeu a ligação.

\- COMO ASSIM O DIRETOR DO SEU FILME “INDIE, ALTERNATIVO, NADA MUITO GRANDE” É O JOSS WHEDON? – berrou Anabela, falando tão rápido que as palavras mal faziam sentido.

\- Okay, o que eu não estou entendendo aqui?- indagou, já irritada - Eu _to_ no meio do Central Park, depois de ter mexido em inúmeros equipamentos caríssimos e você está gritando o nome do diretor como se eu devesse conhecê-lo – completou, se remexendo um pouco desconfortável.

\- Bem, talvez você devesse conhecer o cara que criou Buffy, the Vampire Slayer! – retrucou Anabela, fazendo Lara lembrar-se vagamente da série que a amiga havia recomendado há anos – Mas talvez você devesse conhecê-lo porque no momento ele está em New York, gravando o novo filme da MARVEL – continuou, enfatizando bastante o nome da empresa.

\- Marvel? – Lara perguntou, mais confusa do que nunca – Aquela editora de quadrinhos de super-heróis?

\- Sim, Lara, aquela editora de quadrinhos de super-heróis – Bela bufou, indignada com a ignorância da amiga. – Lembra, garota, do filme do Homem de Ferro? Do filme do Hulk?

\- Caralho... – suspirou Lara, finalmente entendendo a magnitude do projeto no qual ela estava trabalhando. Era uma produção de verdade. Uma produção grande. Seu estômago reclamou, avisando-a que o nervosismo havia voltado. Como Jonathan achava que ela era boa o suficiente? Observou a sua volta, pousando seu olhar num rack de figurinos que estava perto de outros containers parecidos com o seu – Bela, por acaso no filme que o Whedon está dirigindo, as pessoas usam umas roupas meio estranhas?

\- Puta que pariu, Lara. – exclamou a mais nova, incrédula – Você está me perguntando se no filme dos Avengers, cheio de super-heróis, se as pessoas vão usar fantasias? – perguntou, confirmando sua teoria de que a amiga realmente não sabia onde havia se metido – Sim, Lara. Tenho muita certeza de que o Thor, o Capitão América, o Homem de Ferro, a Viúva Negra, entre milhões de outros, vão usar fantasias. – nesse momento, Lara viu seu chefe a chamando, indicando que as gravações iriam começar em breve e que sua ajuda seria necessária de novo.

\- Olha... – começou, ouvindo sua voz vacilar – Eu preciso ir.

\- Espera! – ouviu sua amiga gritar – Eu ouvir falar que o perfeito do Mark Ruffalo vai estar nesse filme. Pode confirmar isso para mim, por favorzinho? – Lewis resmungou baixo um sim e sua amiga gargalhou – Lara, se acalma. Você não estaria aí se não fosse boa o suficiente. Te encontro aí perto para a pizza mais tarde. Boa sorte! – e desligou.

Lara guardou o telefone, tremendo. Caminhou até Jonathan e pôs-se a ouvir suas ordens. Porém, não conseguia prestar atenção. Toda a sua falta de confiança em si a dominou com todas as forças. Não queria mais estar ali, pois não achava que deveria estar ali. Abriu a boca para informar isso a Jonathan, mas não teve tempo. Ele já a empurrava em direção a um container diferente do da sua equipe.

\- Eu sei que você já fez mais do que o necessário hoje, Lara – ele disse, quando ambos entraram na construção. Parecia maior que o que eles usavam. Havia alguns sofás, espelhos e inúmeras araras de roupa. – Mas a Kelly realmente estava precisando de ajuda hoje, sua assistente passou mal – apontou para a mulher que maquiava uma ruiva, sentada em uma cadeira - Você só precisa ajudar os atores com as roupas, Kelly faz a maquiagem. Tudo bem?

Antes que Lara pudesse concordar, Mr. Williams saiu apressado do container, a deixando sozinha e perdida. As mulheres a cumprimentaram e Kelly explicou o que precisava, basicamente repetindo as palavras seu professor. Lewis sentou-se em um sofá, observando as mulheres, que começaram a puxar assunto com ela. Porém, antes que pudesse responder qualquer uma das inúmeras perguntas que fizeram, uma voz a interrompeu.

\- Com licença, meninas – disse educadamente o homem que acabara de entrar. Ele tinha os cabelos pretos e um pouco compridos. Trocou algumas palavras com a mulher ruiva e Kelly, que pediu para que ele falasse com Lara – Olá, tudo bem? Você é nova, certo? – estendeu sua mão para Lewis, cumprimentando-a – Eu sou o Tom e faço o papel de Loki – sorriu. Seus dentes eram perfeitamente alinhados – Você pode me ajudar com o figurino, por favor? ****


	4. Start of Something New (Parte 2)

Quando Lara acordou, a primeira coisa que veio sua mente foi que ela não lembrava de ter ido dormir. Mesmo assim, seus olhos abriram lentamente, assim como quando se acorda de um cochilo no meio de uma tarde fria. Quando olhou em volta, deparou-se com três pessoas a encarando. Com um pouco de esforço, sentou-se, reconhecendo as pessoas como Kelly, a mulher ruiva que estava sendo maquiada, e o tal de Tom.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou o homem, sua voz transbordando em preocupação. Aproximou-se de Lara, sentando-se no sofá.

\- Me desculpe, mas... – murmurou Lara, um pouco confusa. Sua visão ainda se acostumava com a luz forte do que ela identificou ser o trailer de maquiagem e figurino – O que aconteceu?

\- Você desmaiou, querida – suspirou Kelly, entregando-a um copo com água e indicando para que bebesse – Eu já te achei bastante pálida quando você chegou aqui na sala, mas quando Tom se aproximou, você simplesmente caiu. Sorte que ele conseguiu te segurar, se não você teria ido para o chão, com certeza.

Lara abaixou o olhar, transbordando de vergonha. Definitivamente não era assim que ela esperava que seu primeiro dia no trabalho dos sonhos acontecesse. Bebeu a água, percebendo que havia passado o dia todo sem ingerir o líquido, mesmo que fizesse bastante calor. Encarou o homem e agradeceu, com um sorriso tímido.

\- Você chegou a comer alguma coisa hoje? – perguntou a mulher ruiva, também preocupada. Lara realmente devia aprender o nome das pessoas que trabalhavam naquele lugar.

\- Eu tomei café da manhã e comi uns biscoitinhos durante o dia... – confessou, se remexendo desconfortável no sofá- Mas sabe como é, o dia foi intenso, não deu tempo de almoçar.

\- Eu avisei para o Jonathan chamar mais gente mesmo sendo uma cena pequena, mas quando é que ele me ouve? – reclamou Kelly, levantando-se. Caminhou até sua bolsa, de onde retirou um pequeno sanduíche de queijo e presunto. Entregou-o para Lara – Agora, coma isso e beba mais água. Depois, está dispensada por hoje, okay? Vá para casa e descanse! – virou-se para a ruiva, continuando a falar – Scarlett, precisamos acabar sua maquiagem para que você se troque o quanto antes, não tenho muita paciência para Whedon. – enquanto a ruiva voltava para a cadeira, Kelly voltou-se para Tom – Tom, espere um pouco que já cuido de você, pode ser?

\- Kelly – disse Lara, assim que terminou de mastigar um pedaço do sanduíche. Seu estômago só faltava pular de felicidade. A morena a olhou, nervosa de que Lara fosse passar mal de novo – Já estou me sentindo melhor, pode deixar que eu ajudo ele. – antes que qualquer um na sala pudesse protestar contra, continuou – Minha amiga vem me buscar e ela só vai chegar mais tarde. Prefiro ser produtiva a ficar mofando no Central Park, ok?

Todos na sala concordaram. Kelly voltou-se para Scarlett, continuando o assunto que provavelmente conversavam antes que Lara chegasse. Esta virou-se para o homem, tentando se lembrar se ele havia dito seu sobrenome para que procurasse seu figurino. Ao encará-lo rapidamente, forçou seu cérebro para tentar lembrar se o conhecia, porém nada veio em seu cérebro. Riu mentalmente ao lembrar que Anabela provavelmente seria capaz de informar pelo menos as informações básicas do ator.

\- Hum...- começou, enquanto passava a mão pelos figurinos – Você é Tom de que?

\- Hiddleston, senhorita – o homem a respondeu, observando-a – Tem certeza de que está bem? Eu realmente não me importo de me arrumar sozinho.

\- Estou bem, Mr. Hiddleston, realmente não precisa se preocupar – respondeu Lara, encontrando diversos figurinos em seu nome. Pegou suas anotações, procurando qual seria a cena gravada naquele dia, buscando a roupa correspondente. – Então, o senhor é o _Loki_?- perguntou, torcendo para ter acertado a pronúncia do nome.

\- Você realmente não precisa me chamar de senhor – comentou rindo enquanto Lara retirava o figurino correto da arara– Eu não sou tão mais velho que você, sou?

\- Eu honestamente não faço ideia – riu, um pouco envergonhada – Desculpe, mas até uns minutos atrás eu nem sabia em que filme estava trabalhando – explicou, entregando o figurino para o homem – Mas tenho 22. Você é tão mais velho do que eu?

\- Não acho que nove anos de diferença seja o suficiente para você me chamar de senhor, Lara – respondeu com humor, indo para trás de um biombo a fim de se trocar. Lara achou divertida a forma como seu nome fora pronunciado com sotaque britânico – Como assim você não sabia em que filme estava trabalhando?

\- Ah! – exclamou Lara, fazendo uma careta. Riu fraco – Bem, estou aqui como estagiária de um professor. Me formo no final do ano e esse trabalho é meu projeto final – explicou, se surpreendendo com um pedido do homem para que continuasse a falar – Para ser sincera, ele realmente não explicitou o quão grande esse projeto era. Parecia mais um filme alternativo do que outra coisa. – disse – Hoje descobri quem era o diretor, mas nem me liguei na hora. Minha amiga que me ligou desesperada avisando que eu estava trabalhando em um filme da Marvel. – riu, observando o homem sair de trás do biombo, já vestido – Ela é viciada nesses filmes pop.

\- Mas como você quer trabalhar com cinema sem conhecer filmes pop? – indagou Tom, enquanto se olhava no espelho. Por ele, percebeu a cara estranha que a mulher fez – Ah meu deus, desculpa, não quis ser grosso!

\- Não, tudo bem – respondeu Lara, terminando de fechar a parte de trás da roupa – É uma pergunta válida! – reforçou, quando viu que o homem continuava com uma expressão de culpa – Para ser sincera, meu foco é design mesmo. Me interesso muito por fotografia, mas não exatamente com fotografia de filmes. Mas te garanto que sei melhor o nome de diretores de fotografia do que diretores normais! – brincou.

Tom sorriu, pegando a capa do figurino que Lara o oferecia. Vestiu-se, olhando no espelho. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a fantasia. Não que ela não o agradasse. O que era difícil de se acostumar era o que ela representava: um emprego que ele nunca acreditou que seria dele. Sorriu para a mulher, recebendo um sorriso simpático de volta.

\- Tom, querido, pode se sentar aqui nessa cadeira? – ouviu a voz de Kelly o chamando. Scarlett já estava pronta, somente esperando para vestir seu figurino. – Lara, se você não se incomodar, pode ajudar Scarlett a se vestir agora? Juro que é a última coisa que te peço!

A jovem acenou com a cabeça. Quando Scarlett se aproximou, indagou seu sobrenome e pôs-se a procurar seu figurino. Este era muito mais simples do que o de Tom, consistindo em uma calça preta, uma blusa também preta, e botas de cano curto. A ruiva saiu de trás do biombo, questionando se estava bom. Lara a observou, lembrando-se das palavras que Anabela havia dito mais cedo.

\- Você está ótima! – afirmou para a mulher, sorrindo – Mas não acha que vai ficar com frio nessa roupa? A temperatura está abaixando.

\- Você tem razão – Scarlett respondeu, olhando para Kelly como se pedisse permissão para que pudesse alterar o figurino. A morena confirmou com a cabeça, voltando a atenção para os cabelos de Tom – Alguma sugestão?

As duas puseram-se a procurar uma jaqueta pelas inúmeras araras. Lara sabia quem era a Viúva Negra, personagem de Scarlett, e buscava algo que fosse ser adequado para a personagem. Encontrou uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma em tom mostarda. Chamou atenção da ruiva para que ela aprovasse as escolhas. Esta pegou as roupas, experimentando as duas.

\- Honestamente, - começou Lara, olhando para a mulher que se ajeitava na frente do espelho – sei que a de couro seria a escolha óbvia, mas a mostarda combinou bastante com seus cabelos. – afirmou, vendo Scarlett assentir – Além do mais, acho que o Tom já está usando couro o suficiente para uma cena! – comentou, fazendo todos na sala rir.

Depois que a estonteante mulher já estava devidamente arrumada, Kelly, ainda preocupada, reforçou que Lara já poderia ir. Sentindo o cansaço voltar a ocupar cada parte do seu corpo, assentiu, despedindo-se de cada um naquela sala. A jovem pôs-se a procurar Jonathan para avisar que já havia cumprido sua última tarefa. Mal teve tempo, entretanto, de ir até o trailer, já que foi chamada na metade do caminho. Encontrou o homem que Jonathan havia apresentado mais cedo sorrindo para ela.

\- Oi, oi! – ele disse, animado. – É Matthew, caso você já tenha esquecido meu nome. – completou, com um tom brincalhão, que Lara, mesmo com anos de treinamento com Anabela, não percebeu.

\- Ah, eu não... – Lara gaguejou, extremamente envergonhada, porque de fato, não lembrava mais o nome de seu colega de trabalho.

\- Ai, menina, eu _to_ brincando! – exclamou, surpreso. – Desculpa, eu esqueço que as pessoas nem sempre entendem meu senso de humor. – comentou, um pouco tímido, o que fez a jovem se sentir mal por não ter entendido.

\- Não, por favor, eu que peço desculpa. – Lara se retratou, com um pouco de desespero na voz. – Minha melhor amiga é igualzinha, eu estou mais do que acostumada. – sorriu fraco ao ver que Matthew parecia mais relaxado. – Eu só estou tão cansada que nem estou mais raciocinando direito...

\- É... – o homem murmurou. – Eu ouvi falar que você desmaiou hoje mais cedo... – ele comentou baixo, explicando-se rapidamente quando viu a careta que Lara fez. – Não se preocupe, eu só descobri pois Kelly mandou um áudio bem irritado para Jonathan reclamando que ele estava te fazendo trabalhar mais do que devia, ainda mais no primeiro dia.

\- Ah... – Lara suspirou, o nervosismo voltando. Será que Matthew achava que ela não era boa o suficiente para o trabalho? – Eu não comi direito hoje, deve ter sido só uma causa de pressão.

\- Ei, fica tranquila! – Matthew exclamou. A última coisa que queria era soar como se estivesse julgando a menina. Jonathan realmente havia subestimado a quantidade de trabalho que eles precisariam fazer no dia. Sabia que para Lara, por ser a mais nova integrante do grupo, a carga, fora a pressão, devia ter sido bem maior. – Sério, a gente ficou preocupado em saber que você passou mal. – disse, tocando de leve o braço da jovem como um ato de consolo. – Já brigamos com Jonathan, não se preocupe! – completou, arrancando um sorriso educado de Lewis. – Enfim, vim te chamar para ver a gravação da cena. Vamos?

Lara concordou com a cabeça, seguindo Matthew, que engatava um assunto qualquer. Percebeu que o homem era bastante animado e simpático, o que a fez sorrir. Morria de medo de seus companheiros de trabalho serem um pouco esnobes por ela ainda estar na faculdade, mesmo que prestes a se formar. Ele estava se mostrando exatamente o contrário de seus medos. Sentaram-se em uns banquinhos de onde podiam ver o terraço e o Central Park. Inúmeras câmeras apontavam para a vista, e inúmeras pessoas rodavam o lugar, preparando-se para a gravação da cena.

\- Nossa, que estranho, era para Cassandra já estar aqui. – comentou Matthew, fazendo com que Lara olhasse em volta. – Bem, quem se importa, vamos aproveitar a vista!

Logo que o homem disse isso, alguns rostos conhecidos se posicionaram no terraço, junto do diretor e outros membros da equipe. Lara viu Scarlett, que usava a jaqueta escolhida mais cedo, e Tom, que acenou rapidamente para ela quando seus olhares se encontraram. Analisando mais o grupo, a mulher viu alguém que faria Anabela surtar: Mark Ruffalo realmente estava no filme.

\- Uau, o Mark Ruffalo realmente está no filme! – Lara exclamou, com uma imensa vontade de ligar para Bela. Matthew a olhou curioso, abrindo sua boca para fazer um comentário, porém foi interrompido por Jonathan, que chegara um pouco ofegante perto de onde estavam.

\- Ah, ainda bem que ainda não começaram a gravar. – disse, respirando rapidamente e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras ainda disponíveis. Lara e Matthew o encararam, indagando com o olhar o motivo do atraso. – Eu me enrolei com algumas coisas...

\- Bem que te avisamos que tivemos trabalho demais hoje. – o homem mais novo comentou, o sarcasmo em sua voz. – Nem o chefe conseguiu se safar afinal...

\- É, mas ele ainda manda nas coisas, - uma voz autoritária disse atrás do grupo. Cassandra havia chegado com uma expressão dura no rosto. – então se eu fosse você, York, eu controlaria melhor a minha língua.

Ela sentou-se do lado de Lara, cumprimentando-a com um aceno. Matthew revirou os olhos, já pronto para devolver o comentário na mesma moeda, mas foi interrompido por Whedon, que começava a gritar instruções. Os atores estavam posicionados. Atrás das câmeras, todos corriam para seus lugares. Com todos prontos, o som da claquete foi ouvido e as gravações do dia começaram.

Já passava das 18h quando a última gravação foi feita. Ainda restavam algumas coisas, mas a claridade já começava a ir embora, interrompendo a produção. Lara checou seu telefone, lendo uma mensagem de Anabela, que avisava que logo sairia do estágio. Recolheu suas coisas, espreguiçando-se rapidamente. Matthew, Cassandra e Jonathan conversavam animadamente ao seu lado sobre a cena. Antes que pudesse dar sua opinião, Lara repousou seu olhar em Tom, acenando rapidamente e fazendo um sinal positivo. Isso foi suficiente para que o homem se aproximasse.

\- Olá! – ele disse, animado. Algumas gotas de suor escorriam pela sua testa. Mesmo que a temperatura já estivesse amena, a roupa que ele usava era longe de ser fresca. - O que achou? A fotografia estava boa? – indagou, o humor presente em sua voz fazendo Lara rir fracamente.

\- Bem, considerando que meu chefe é o diretor de fotografia, acho que só me resta elogiar, né? – respondeu com um sorriso – Você estava ótimo, Tom.

\- Muitíssimo obrigado, senhorita. – ele agradeceu, um pouco tímido. – Bem, preciso ir, temos uma entrevista para fazer ainda hoje. – suspirou, o cansaço preenchendo seu rosto – Até amanhã, Lara!

Lara sorriu, acenando enquanto observava o homem ir embora. Virou-se para o seu grupo, encontrando Matthew encarando-a com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Jonathan e Cassandra ainda conversavam animadamente. Matthew abriu a boca para fazer um comentário sobre o breve contato entre Hiddleston e Lara, mas foi novamente interrompido.

\- Bem, precisamos recolher essas coisas aqui, - disse Jonathan, apontando para alguns equipamentos em volta. Sua equipe prontamente assentiu. - e então todos estão liberados!

Em 10 minutos, tudo já estava em seu devido lugar e o trailer devidamente trancado. Quando o grupo voltou, Jonathan trocava algumas palavras com Joss. Ao vê-los, acenou e se despediu do amigo, indo em direção a sua equipe.

\- Então, primeiro dia concluído! – exclamou o homem, sua voz transbordando felicidade. – Devíamos comemorar, o que acham?

\- É segunda-feira, Williams. - começou Cassandra, ainda mal-humorada. Lara nem Matthew conseguiriam descobrir o que havia causado o mau humor na mulher, mas amaldiçoavam o que quer que tivesse acontecido. Ela estava completamente insuportável. – Não acho que seja uma boa ideia sair para beber.

\- Eu não sugeri que saíssemos para beber, sugeri, Cassandra? – resmungou Jonathan, que começava a perder sua paciência. – Eu só sugeri de sairmos para comemorar.

A mulher o olhou com raiva, pronta para retrucar e dar início a uma briga, bem ali, no meio do set. Lara e Matthew se entreolharam, ainda mais confusos com o comportamento dos dois. Discretamente, começaram a se afastar, porém toda a situação foi interrompida por uma buzina melódica. O grupo se virou em direção ao barulho, encontrando Anabela em sua bicicleta. Ela acenou empolgada e, em uma tentativa de evitar uma discussão, ou pelos salvar a si mesmo e Matthew de presenciar uma, Lara fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse. A mais nova saiu da bicicleta, tirando seu capacete colorido e a trazendo para perto do grupo.

\- Gente, essa é Anabela, minha amiga! – disse Lara, empurrando Anabela para mais perto do grupo, que sorriu abertamente. – Anabela, essa é Cassandra e Matthew. Jonathan você já conhece.

\- Oi, pessoal! – exclamou Anabela, aproximando-se para dar beijinhos em cada um. Quatro anos longe do Brasil e ela ainda cultivava essa mania. – É um prazer conhecer vocês! E te rever, obviamente, Jonathan. Como está?

\- Estou ótimo, Anabela. – ele respondeu prontamente, fingindo muito bem que não estava à beira de discutir com Cassandra há alguns segundos. – E a senhorita?

\- Ótima! – ela sorriu – As coisas na escola estão meio caóticas, então desculpa por estar meio bagunçada. – comentou educadamente – Vim correndo buscar a Lara, nem tive tempo de me ajeitar.

\- Ah, você trabalha em uma escola? – perguntou Matthew, interessado. Ele não parara de sorrir desde que a jovem chegara.

\- Mais ou menos, faço estágio em uma. - Bela respondeu, animada. Adorava falar de suas paixões: educação e ciência. – Sou graduanda de francês e Linguística! – completou, sorrindo abertamente. Matthew, e até Cassandra, continuou a fazer algumas perguntas, que a mulher prontamente respondeu. – Olha, eu e Lara estávamos indo no Lombardi’s comer a melhor pizza de New York para comemorar o primeiro dia dela. Vocês por acaso não querem vir também? Seria um prazer.

O grupo de colegas se animou com a possibilidade de uma ótima pizza, aceitando rapidamente o convite. Decidiram então pegar um táxi, enquanto Anabela e Lara seguiriam de bicicleta. Assim que todos embarcaram, Bela virou-se ansiosa para a amiga.

\- E aí? E aí? E aí? – indagou, extremamente curiosa e animada, pulando ao redor da mais velha – Foi incrível?

\- Ok, ok, eu tenho bastante coisa para te contar – suspirou Lara enquanto colocava seu capacete. Sentou-se na garupa da bicicleta, acomodando-se. Anabela, também protegida, sentou-se, acelerando a bicicleta. – Eu desmaiei, conheci a ScarJo e um tal de Tom Hiddleston, - parou, fazendo uma pausa dramática para soltar uma informação que deixaria sua amiga muito empolgada – e sim, o Mark Ruffalo está no filme. – Anabela só faltou parar a bicicleta e fazer uma dancinha no meio da rua – Nem pense em fazer perguntas agora, só continuaremos essa conversa depois do jantar, você vai ter que esperar.

\- Ai, Lara, já disse que te odeio hoje? – questionou Anabela, irritada com o fato de que teria que esperar para saber o que aconteceu.

\- Sim. – Lara respondeu, rindo. – Agora pedala, bitch, eu quero pizza.

Anabela gargalhou, acelerando mais a bicicleta. O vento fazia com que os cabelos das meninas balançassem. Lara suspirou fundo, deixando o fato de que o primeiro dia de trabalho não só tinha chegado, mas também estava acabando. Mesmo assim, continuava a se sentir nervosa. Sua insegurança nunca fora tão forte quanto naquele momento. Talvez porque muita coisa estava em jogo.

Seus pensamentos, entretanto, foram interrompidos. Já haviam chegado na pizzaria, onde Matthew, Cassandra, e Jonathan estavam sentados. Saíram da bicicleta, e Anabela a trancou no bicicletário. Caminharam em direção a porta, e, antes de entrarem, Anabela parou.

\- Só me diz uma coisa, por favor. – a mais nova suplicou. Em seguida, perguntou algo que fez a amiga rolar os olhos e se controlar para não rir da insistência da amiga – O Mark Ruffalo é tão perfeito quanto eu imaginei? – Lara a ignorou, entrando no restaurante – LARA! EU SÓ PRECISO SABER ISSO, POR FAVOR! – gritou, sem obter nenhuma resposta – LARA! NÃO É JUSTO!


	5. The Ring

\- Okay, eu juro que acabei aqui – disse Katherine, soltando seus cabelos do rabo de cavalo. Toda vez que ela se concentrava, prendia seu cabelo inconscientemente, e aquela tarde com certeza havia sido estressante. Anabela tirou os olhos do telefone, por mais que o que esperava ainda não tivesse aparecido na tela, encarando a morena em sua frente.

\- Você já disse isso algumas muitas vezes hoje, Moore – resmungou, mexendo com a colher no que restava de seu chá. Havia marcado de encontrar a amiga em seu trabalho, uma confeitaria onde ela trabalhava de gerente, há quase duas horas atrás. Juntas, elas sairiam à procura do anel de noivado perfeito para Mayra Laghari, a futura noiva de Katy. Entretanto, algum problema que no momento não parecia interessante para Anabela fizera a amiga ter que ficar mais tempo no trabalho, e Bela, por consequência, a esperando.

\- Olha, eu já pedi desculpas mil vezes. – Katy reclamou, o estresse da tarde ainda no seu corpo. Anabela geralmente era bastante paciente, mas hoje ela estava à flor da pele. Katherine decidiu investigar isso mais tarde, quando estivesse mais calma. – Se você não quer mais ir, esquece. – completou, levantando os braços como se estivesse se rendendo.

Anabela rolou os olhos, guardando o celular na bolsa. Prontamente colocou algumas notas na mesa. Levantou-se e encarou Katy, que fingia não estar incomodada com a possível desistência da amiga. Bela andou até a porta da confeitaria, abrindo-a. Olhou novamente para Katy e disse, com um tom mais leve:

\- Você vai realmente me fazer esperar mais?

\- Eba! – disse Katy, batendo palminhas enquanto caminhava apressadamente até a amiga. – Eu sabia que você não era tão chata assim a ponto de me abandonar nesse momento tão importante – completou, colocando o máximo de drama possível na voz.

\- Nhem, eu só estou a fim de ficar passeando pela cidade na procura do anel perfeito porque eu gosto muito de joias – rebateu Anabela sarcasticamente. As jovens começaram a andar em direção ao metrô mais perto.

\- Okay, cansei dessa brincadeira – suspirou Katy, um pouco mais séria. O estresse de escolher o anel perfeito para Mayra começava a invadir seu corpo. Novamente, seus cabelos se encontravam em um rabo de cavalo. – Eu pensei em irmos naquela rua perto do Rockefeller Center, tem milhões de joalherias lá. – disse, levando Anabela a concordar com a cabeça. – Bem, pelo menos foi isso que a assistente da Mayra disse.

\- Ela tem razão, não se preocupe. – respondeu Anabela, sorrindo em uma tentativa de acalmar a amiga. As escadarias do metrô já estavam próximas. Bela agradeceu mentalmente por, mesmo com o atraso de Katy, ainda não estar na hora do rush. Hoje não era um dia no qual ela estava com paciência para lidar com um vagão lotado.

As duas desceram, prontamente procurando por seus cartões. Depois de uma leve discussão sobre a melhor rota para chegar na rua desejada, passaram pelas catracas, direcionando-se para o lado necessário. Quando estavam quase chegando na estação, viram o metrô que ali estava partir com velocidade. Katherine praguejou alto, apertando seu rabo de cavalo. Encontrou um banco vazio e se jogou, à espera do próximo trem.

Anabela calmamente sentou-se ao lado dela, observando atentamente o rosto da amiga. Katy era uma ótima companheira, mas para se descobrir isso, era necessário primeiro passar por uma quase impenetrável armadura que ela quase sempre vestia. A jovem tinha uma presença bela e marcante. Seu nariz era fino e seus lábios, que agora encontravam-se comprimidos, largos. Mas o que a conferia a firmeza eram seus olhos castanhos e bastante expressivos. Eles exalavam poder. E eram por eles que, se você observasse atentamente, podia entender tudo que a menina estava sentia. Naquele momento, para estranhos, só era possível ver ira, e mais ira. Bela, porém, conseguia ver algo mais. Nervosismo.

\- Então... – Anabela começou a falar, buscando fazer a amiga confessar seus sentimentos de uma forma indireta. Katy odiava falar sobre emoções. – Você e Mayra já conversaram sobre como vai ser o casamento? – perguntou, tentando sempre entender o que os olhos de Katherine diziam. – Vocês vão fazer o indiano e o ocidental, ou só o ocidental?

\- A gente não sabe se os pais dela vão querer vir. – Katy suspirou. Novamente, quem não a conhecesse só ouviria a raiva em sua voz. Mas Bela não. – Então para quer fazer algo para agradá-los se eles não se importam o suficiente para vir?

\- Bem, eles vindo ou não, faz parte da cultura dela, não? – indagou Bela. Ela não era tão próxima da futura noiva de Katy, porém sabia o quão importante a sua herança cultural era para Mayra. – Talvez valha a pena fazer, por ela, não pelos outros.

\- É, talvez – murmurou Katherine, alguns segundos antes de um novo trem chegar. As meninas embarcaram e, depois de algum tempo, já se encontravam na 47-50 Streets Rockefeller Center Subway Station. – Ok, pelo que me lembro, é na 47th que tem várias joalherias. Vamos?

As duas caminharam por algum tempo pela rua, olhando incessantemente para cada vitrine que passavam. Entraram em algumas lojas, mas nenhum anel parecia agradar a Katherine. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais apreensiva ela ficava. Quando sairiam do que parecia a milésima loja, Katy surtou. Assim que passou pela porta, encostou na fachada, deslizando até o chão, onde começou a chorar. Nesse momento, Anabela travou. Em quatro anos de amizade, nunca havia visto a amiga chorar.

\- Katy? – indagou desesperada. Abaixou-se para ficar na altura dela. Agradeceu por New York ser estranha o suficiente para ninguém estranhar uma mulher chorando copiosamente no chão – Sweetie, o que você está fazendo?

\- Eu sou um fracasso como namorada, vou ser como noiva, - disse entre soluços, que cada vez ficavam mais intensos. – Não vou nem ter a oportunidade de ser como esposa, porque obviamente não vou conseguir chegar lá! – falou mais alto, sua voz rouca.

\- Katherine Moore, que merda você está falando? – Anabela questionou, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Nesse momento, já se encontrava de joelhos no chão.

\- Eu não consigo achar um anel para a mulher da minha vida! – exclamou Katy, sem parar de chorar. Seu nariz já estava vermelho e seus olhos começavam a inchar. – E quer saber? Você tem razão sobre o casamento indiano! É óbvio que ela quer isso e eu só percebi todas as indiretas porque você falou disso! E se você não tivesse falado? Eu nunca ia perceber? – continuou, inconsolada. Sua voz havia ficado mais rouca, sua blusa molhada devido às lágrimas que não paravam de cair. - Anabela, eu não sou sentimental que nem vocês duas, imagina quantas coisas eu deixei de entender? Ela vai me deixar, ainda mais quando eu chegar com um daqueles anéis horríveis que a gente viu hoje! 

\- Katy, pelo amor de deus! – Anabela exclamou, um pouco risonha. – Mayra não vai te deixar, eu tenho certeza disso. Sabe por quê? – questionou, virando o rosto da amiga em sua direção. – Porque ela te ama, bobinha. Ela conhece todos os seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Exatamente por isso que ela quer ficar com você! – continuou, entregando uma toalhinha que tinha em sua bolsa à Katy, que começava a se acalmar com as palavras doces de Bela. - Ela te escolheu mesmo com todas as coisas que estavam contra vocês duas, e é por isso que o casamento de vocês vai dar certo.

\- Mas amiga, eu sou tão prática, nunca percebo nada... – soluçou Katy novamente. O choro, pelo menos, começava a cessar. – E o anel! Ela é a designer de vestidos de noiva referência da cidade, como eu posso pedir para ela casar comigo com um anel feio?

\- Katy, sweetie, vamos por partes. – suspirou Anabela, sorrindo calmamente. – Você é prática mesmo. Isso é verdade. Também odeia falar sobre os seus sentimentos, o que é um problema às vezes. – Katherine a encarou com um olhar raivoso. – Mas você expressa o que está sentindo do seu jeitinho! Se você não se preocupasse com Mayra, você não ia estar no meio da 47th chorando no chão! – disse rindo, o que fez Katy rir também. – Além do mais, eu sei que você tem feito terapia para conseguir se expressar melhor, e eu também sei que a Mayra está muito feliz por causa disso. Porque você está tentando. – continuou, fazendo carinho na cabeça da amiga. – Agora, sobre o anel, você tem razão. A gente só viu anel horroroso, que não tem nada a ver com ela. Mas ainda não terminamos de procurar! Te garanto que vamos achar um perfeito.

\- Ok, ok. – suspirou Katy, levantando. Deu um abraço forte em Anabela, que continuou o carinho que fazia. Limpou-se rapidamente com a toalhinha que a amiga havia lhe emprestado, respirando fundo para se acalmar. – Você tem razão.

\- Eu sempre tenho razão, sweetie. – afirmou Bela, rindo. Ajeitou o cabelo da amiga, e depois o próprio. Em seguida, a segurou pela mão. – Ótimo, agora, vamos beber uma aguinha para reidratar e continuar a procurar. – As duas começaram a andar, até que Anabela viu uma pequena lojinha com uma adorável porta verde. – Ali parece uma cafeteria, vamos lá. 

Quando as meninas passaram pela porta, não conseguiram não se surpreender. A pequena cafeteria era, na verdade, uma delicada loja de joias. Porém, diferente de todas nas quais haviam entrado até agora, essa tinha um ar muito mais intimista. Poderia ser por causa dos móveis de madeira, por causa da alternativa forma de expor as joias, ou pelo fato delas parecerem ser extremamente personalizadas. Mas quando viram uma senhora que parecia ser a dona da loja as observando com um sorriso acolhedor, entenderam o porquê de se sentirem tão confortáveis lá.

\- Boa tarde, meninas. – disse a senhora em um tom melódico. – Como posso ajudá-las hoje?

\- Boa tarde! – respondeu Katherine, sentindo-se pela primeira vez no dia todo tranquila. Algo em si dizia que finalmente encontraria o que estava buscando. – Eu estou procurando um anel de noivado para a minha futura noiva. – informou.

\- Claro! – disse a senhora. Saiu de trás da mesa onde estava e aproximou-se das jovens. – Eu acredito que anéis de noivado devem ser algo que reflitam bastante a dona e o amor que as noivas dividem. – Katy concordou com a cabeça. – Como você descreveria sua noiva?

\- Bem... – Katherine limpou a garganta. – Mayra é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci. Não só porque ela realmente é linda, mas porque ela tem a alma mais linda de todas. Ela sempre está buscando ajudar todos que podem. Ela é tão carinhosa e atenciosa. – continuou, o olhar um pouco perdido, provavelmente pensando em sua noiva. Anabela observava a amiga, emocionada. – Ela é muito forte também. Tem uma opinião para tudo. Ela é uma artista, sabe? Nunca vi alguém ser capaz de expressar tanto o que sente por meio da arte.

\- Acho que tenho uma ótima sugestão para você. – a senhora sorriu, sumindo por de trás de uma porta. Quando voltou, trazia consigo uma pequena caixinha verde aveludada. Posicionou-se na frente de Katy, olhando em seus olhos. Por mais que não conhecesse a menina, parecia entender exatamente o que eles diziam. – Esse anel foi feito por mim há pouco tempo, quando a lembrança de alguém como sua Mayra não saía da minha cabeça. Eu nunca pensei em vendê-lo, porém acho que não faz sentido ele ficar longe da pessoa que claramente é sua dona. – lentamente, abriu a caixinha. Dentro dela, repousava o anel mais lindo que as meninas já haviam visto. De ouro velho, ele tinha uma linda pedra verde opaco de corte irregular. Aquele era o anel perfeito para Mayra. – E então, o que achou? – perguntou. Lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto de Katy. Era esse.

Quando Bela chegou em casa, deparou-se com a cozinha e sala mais escuras que à noite do lado de fora. Acendeu algumas lâmpadas, tirando seus sapatos e guardando-os na estante sapateira que havia perto da porta. Em questões de segundos, Pandora, sua cachorrinha, já estava ao seu lado, pedindo por carinho. Anabela pegou-a no colo, suspirando. O dia definitivamente havia sido cansativo. Caminhou até o quarto de Lara, batendo na porta.

\- Entra! – ouviu Lara gritar de dentro do quarto. Bela entrou calmamente. Midnight, o gato de Lara, dormia calmamente na cama da menina. Já a própria encontrava-se sentada à sua bancada, concentrada na tela do seu computador. Porque usava seus tradicionais fones de ouvido, a mais nova assumiu que ouvia música. – E aí, como foi?

\- Intenso. – suspirou Anabela, encostando-se no biombo embutido na parede que criava uma espécie de escritório no quarto, onde Lara encontrava-se. – Katy surtou em um momento e começou a chorar. Quatro anos e nunca tinha visto ela fazer isso.

\- Caramba, a bichinha devia estar estressada mesmo. – disse Lewis, sem desviar os olhos do computador. Bela se remexeu, um pouco incomodada, mas decidiu relevar.

\- Sim, bastante. – respondeu a mais nova, relembrando o dia. – Até hoje não entendo como você ficou mais amiga da Mayra, sendo que você e Katy tem praticamente a mesma personalidade. – Lara deu de ombros. – Enfim, vou descansar. Não esquece de levar essa louça para cozinha para não dar barata, hein! – comentou Anabela. Lara rolou os olhos e acenou um tchau com a mão.

Anabela foi até seu quarto, jogando-se na cama. Pandora prontamente foi para sua própria caminha, deitando-se. A jovem começou a ouvir novamente as palavras de Katy para descrever Mayra e pôs-se a pensar sobre como seu namorado, Hunter, a descreveria. Será que ele seria tão doce quanto Katy? Será que tanto amor transbordaria em sua fala quanto transbordou na de Katy?

A verdade é que, desde que haviam voltado no começo do ano, após um término devido à uma traição por parte do menino, as coisas não estavam mais iguais. Anabela, durante esses quatro anos de vai e volta, sempre havia acreditado fielmente que os dois ficariam juntos. Que eles contornariam todos os problemas e obstáculos, para, no final, serem felizes. Porém hoje, deitada à sua cama, depois de passar o dia todo esperando por uma mensagem do garoto, que havia desmarcado pela terceira vez seguida seus planos para o final de semana, Bela já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

A menina definitivamente fazia tudo ao seu alcance para ser a melhor namorada que podia. Obviamente tinha seus defeitos, mas sentia que, com o esforço próprio e muita terapia, só vinha progredindo. Entretanto, dia após dia, se sentia menos amada, menos querida, por Hunter. A confiança que um dia tivera no rapaz também havia se esvaído, principalmente com a sua intuição a levando a crer ele continuava a trair ela com a “amiga” que havia feito durante o período no qual os dois estavam separados. O australiano, porém, sempre afirmava que a menina estava louca ou paranoica, porque não havia nada acontecendo. Até mesmo os amigos dele confirmavam a narrativa que não havia nada para se preocupar.

Mesmo assim, Anabela não conseguia se sentir em paz. Não quando sabia que o namorado saía para beber toda sexta, sábado e domingo sem falta. Não quando havia visto a “amiga” dar em cima de Hunter na frente dela. Mas, o namorado não mentiria, certo? Não havia motivos para mentiras. E isso levava Bela a se sentir culpada. Como não podia confiar no namorado? Como podia ser tão paranoica e maluca?

A culpa estava pouco a pouco consumindo a menina. Só tinha disposição para ir para a faculdade porque precisava. Precisava ir bem, precisava se formar. Devia isso à sua família, que tanto investira em sua educação. Devia isso a si própria, que tanto sonhara em estar onde estava agora, mesmo que ultimamente ela não via mais sentido nisso tudo.

Caminhou-se até o banheiro da casa, preparando um banho bastante quente. Despiu-se, entrando no chuveiro e deixando a água molhar todo o seu corpo. Sua cabeça pesava. Hunter, Katy, Mayra, faculdade, sua mãe, seu pai, Lara. Todos apareciam em seus pensamentos, que nunca cessavam, por mais que Bela tentasse. E assim, suas lágrimas misturavam-se com a água do banho.

Não percebeu o tempo passar, ficando embaixo do chuveiro até que seus dedos estivessem extremamente enrugados. Voltou para seu quarto, sem acender as luzes. Colocou seu pijama, sentando-se em sua cama. No escuro, tateou sua mesinha de cabeceira, à procura de seu remédio para mais uma das suas usuais dores de cabeça. Deitou-se debaixo das cobertas, encolhendo-se numa tentativa de sumir. Quando Pandora se aproximou, aconchegando-se perto da dona, Anabela não aguentou e chorou ainda mais. Chorou como se isso fosse a libertar de todas as suas dores, medos, paranoias e loucuras. Chorou até seus olhos pesarem, e o sono a dominasse. Dormiu antes que pudesse ver seu celular brilhar na escuridão, mostrando a mensagem pela qual havia esperado o dia todo.

_“Para de drama, Anabela. Você só sabe reclamar. Eu preciso de tempo com os meus amigos. Podemos sair semana que vem, tem a festa do Ryan, lembra? Enfim, estou ocupado agora. Em outro momento a gente se fala. Tchau”_


	6. The Party - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem pela demora, as aulas da faculdade não deixaram com muito tempo para postar o capítulo no mês passado.   
> Bem, aqui estamos...  
> Espero que gostem!

\- Você tem certeza de que está bom? – perguntou Lara, mais uma vez. Não que ela tivesse muito tempo para mudar se não estivesse, já que a hora de apresentar se aproximava. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam a tela de seu computador, que mostrava o cartaz modelo que havia feito dias antes para apresentar a Jonathan. Vendo as gravações durante as últimas semanas, a menina havia tido uma ideia para um possível cartaz do filme.

\- Eu só acho que você devia fazer esse desenho do Hulk maior... – murmurou Anabela, que comia alguma mistura de iogurte com frutas. Seu olhar passeava pela tela, buscando qualquer defeito mísero que pudesse atrapalhar sua amiga, porém não encontrou nada. – Sabe... Porque o Mark Ruffalo é perfeito e merece mais foco. – completou, enchendo a boca em seguida.

\- Garota, eu já te disse algumas vezes que o foco do filme não é ele! – resmungou Lara, mexendo a perna impacientemente. A cada vez que piscava, um minuto passava no relógio, a hora da apresentação se aproximando.

\- Ok, ok. – grunhiu a mais nova, raspando até o último resto do iogurte de sua tigela. Lara achou estranha a fome insaciável de Bela naquela manhã, principalmente porque havia uma semana que ela atacava tudo que via, mas resolveu não comentar. – Já que meu Markzinho não vai ganhar o destaque que ele merece, o pôster está ótimo. O fato dele ser desenhado combinou bastante com a origem nos quadrinhos, achei isso foda. – analisou, seu tom de voz mais sério na última frase. Lara relaxou um pouco, esse era exatamente seu objetivo e Anabela o entendeu mesmo sem explicações. - Não consigo imaginar um cenário que Jonathan não goste, ele sempre adora suas ilustrações. Vai dar certo!

O telefone de Anabela tocou, avisando-a que precisava sair logo para não se atrasar para a sua aula. A menina o desligou, abraçando desajeitadamente Lara e desejando-lhe boa sorte. Quando saiu do quarto, Lara voltou novamente sua atenção para o pôster. Não conseguia acreditar que ele realmente havia ficado bom. Suas esperanças subiram. Talvez a equipe gostasse, talvez eles usassem o seu trabalho. Seria sua chance de se destacar, de mostrar porque Jonathan havia a escolhido para o trabalho.

Salvou o arquivo em seu pendrive, colocando-o cuidadosamente em sua bolsa. Arrumou-a em seu ombro e se olhou mais uma vez no espelho, encarando seu reflexo. Usava uma calça jeans de lavagem média e uma camisa de botão verde musgo. Estava bem vestida, não? Como desejava que Anabela não tivesse ido embora ainda, pois ela sempre a ajudava a escolher uma roupa perfeita para momentos como esse. Pensando na amiga, lembrou-se do mocassin preto que ela tinha que ficaria perfeito com a sua roupa. Juntou tudo que ainda faltava guardar em sua bolsa e correu até o quarto de Anabela.

Quando abriu a porta, levou um susto. Uma coisa que muito irritava Lara era a mania de limpeza e arrumação de Anabela, que era aquele tipo de qualidade que, em excesso, virava um defeito. E como Anabela era excessiva nesse aspecto. Porém, o quarto da amiga naquele momento estava o mais longe possível de arrumado ou limpo. Sua cama não estava feita, mesmo ela considerando um pecado sair de casa com a cama bagunçada. As cortinas fechadas deixavam o quarto tão escuro que Lara precisou ligar a luz, mesmo que o sol iluminasse o apartamento nessa hora da manhã.

Adentrou o cômodo, esbarrando em algumas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão, provavelmente sujas. Resolveu ignorá-las, direcionando-se para a porta que se encontrava no lado esquerdo da cama. O quarto de Anabela tinha uma espécie de closet que ela havia transformado em armário e escritório. Era lá onde os mocassins dela provavelmente estariam. Abrindo a porta, Lara encontrou mais roupas e papéis espalhados. Passando por eles, procurou os sapatos, saindo do closet assim que os encontrou. Sabia que não era nenhum exemplo de limpeza para questionar a amiga, mas já fazia uma semana que ela estava agindo estranho. Primeiro a fome insaciável, agora a bagunça. O que estava acontecendo?

Anotou mentalmente de conversar com Bela quando voltasse do trabalho. Passou os olhos pelo relógio da cozinha, vendo que ainda tinha um tempinho antes que precisasse sair. Deixou os sapatos perto da porta, preparou um sanduíche para comer no almoço e ligou seu videogame, ansiosa para jogar uma partida de Dawntless. Porém, antes mesmo do jogo carregar, sentiu o telefone em seu bolso vibrar.

\- Cassandra? – Lara perguntou ao levar o celular no ouvido, estranhando a ligação da mulher. Com o controle na mão, zapeou pelo menu do videogame.

\- Preciso de você aqui. Agora. – a cada dia que passava, Lara descobria um novo nível de raiva de Cassandra. Ao ouvir a forma com a mulher pronunciou as breves palavras, teve certeza de que havia descoberto um novo. – Ocorreu uma emergência. Te encontro em meia-hora.

Lara se levantou em um salto, agarrando a bolsa e o sanduíche que estava em cima da ilha. Nem mesmo sabia que Cassandra possuía seu telefone, então para ela a ligar algo muito sério devia ter acontecido. Correu até o elevador, apertando incessantemente o botão enquanto tentava desajeitadamente calçar os mocassins de Anabela, que nunca pareceram tão complicados de se colocar. Esbaforida, entrou no elevador, buscando qual seria o caminho e o meio de transporte mais rápidos para chegar no Central Park em 30 minutos. Porém, tudo que encontrou foram ruas engarrafadas, trens lotados e até falta de táxis. O desespero apossou seu corpo, e todo o bom-humor que estava sentido simplesmente desapareceu, como em um passe de mágica.

Já haviam passado 45 minutos desde a ligação caótica de Cassandra, e Lewis finalmente se encontrava no Central Park. Com os cabelos indomados, a blusa definitivamente amarrotada e o telefone recebendo mensagens sem parar, a jovem corria pelo gramado do parque, buscando chegar o mais rápido possível chegar no Bethesda Terrace. Por isso, sem perceber, trombou em alguma coisa. Ajeitando seus óculos, percebeu que essa coisa era na verdade um alguém.

\- Lara?! – perguntou surpreso o segurança Charles. Ele tinha um semblante nervoso e até um pouco ameaçador.

\- Charles, oi, desculpa! – esbaforiu Lara, cansada da corrida maluca que havia feito para chegar no trabalho. – Estou com uma pressa enorme, Cassandra me ligou desesperada e estou super atrasada! A gente pode se falar mais tarde?

\- Hum... É, eu sei que a Miss Stuart está estressada. – comentou, um pouco baixo. – Bem, já estamos aqui perto e eu estava voltando para o set de qualquer forma, deixa que eu te acompanho...

\- Charles, você por acaso sabe o que aconteceu? – indagou Lewis, diminuindo o passo. De longe avistava os containers de gravação e algumas pessoas da equipe, que rodavam de um lado para o outro. Passou as mãos pela blusa, tentando e falhando diminuir o amassado.

\- Bem mais ou menos, senhorita. – Charles respondeu, a voz séria. – Quando eu cheguei, já estava essa confusão, - continuou, colocando as mãos no bolso e suspirando – mas eu acho que alguém...

\- LARA LEWIS DE ALMEIDA – uma voz feminina e bastante enfurecida gritou, fazendo com que os pombos ali perto voassem – EU DISSE 30 MINUTOS, NÃO 60!

Charles e Lara se entreolharam, a última sentido que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Teve medo de se virar e encarar Cassandra, mas precisava. Milhões de cenários sobre o que podia ter acontecido passavam em sua cabeça, e todos eles terminavam com a sua demissão. Piscou e o segurança já não estava mais do seu lado.

\- Cassandra, eu sinto muito mesmo, mas eu moro no Brooklyn e... – tentou se explicar, porém sem sucesso, já que a mulher começara a gritar novamente com ela.

\- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME IMPORTO? – questionou furiosamente. – EU DISSE 30 MINUTOS, VOCÊ ESTEJA AQUI EM 15. – Sua voz, mesmo que parecesse impossível, soou ainda mais ameaçadora. Lara sentia suas mãos tremer. – COM TUDO QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, EU ACHO RÍDICULO QUE...

\- Cassandra, já deu. – a voz estrondosa e séria de Matthew a interrompeu. Seu semblante estava duro, assim como seus olhos. Ele nunca tivera muita paciência para a mulher, mas hoje se superou. – A culpa não é da Lewis, nem pelo que aconteceu nem por ela não ter chegado aqui no tempo ridículo que você estipulou.

Lara paralisou. Sempre sentiu que na hierarquia da equipe, Matthew estava abaixo de Cassandra, mesmo que só um pouco. Contudo, naquele momento no qual os dois se encaravam com tamanha intensidade, começou a duvidar se havia entendido corretamente a dinâmica. O Central Park nunca parecera tão silencioso, mesmo com tanta gente presente. O silêncio permaneceu por segundos que pareceram horas, mas ninguém fora corajoso o suficiente para quebrá-lo. Ninguém exceto Jonathan, que parecia a beira de um colapso.

\- York, por favor, atualize Lewis sobre o que está acontecendo e ponha-a para fazer algo para nos ajudar. – disse, seu tom de voz supreendentemente calmo. Matthew relaxou um pouco, virando-se para Lara e abrindo algo que podia ser, com muito esforço, reconhecido como um protótipo de sorriso. – Cassandra, - continuou mais baixo, passando os braços pelo o ombro da mulher e aproximando-a de si. – venha comigo, por favor.

Os dois saíram caminhando, sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. A atmosfera tensa se desfez levemente, mas não o suficiente para que Lara relaxasse. Ela não sabia, mas esta perduraria por todo o final de semana que chegava. Matthew indicou um banco e, ao se aproximarem, jogou-se nele.

\- São 9h da manhã e eu já não aguento mais. – suspirou baixo.

\- Matthew, eu te juro, eu vim o mais rápido que podia. Não consegui achar nenhum táxi, o metrô estava com problemas, - choramingou Lara, pronta para o segundo maior esporro da sua vida. – Eu realmente tentei. Você pode olhar no Maps se quiser, a cidade está com um trânsito infernal e...

\- Lara, está tudo bem. – Matthew a interrompeu, tentando ao máximo mostrar compreensão mesmo que por dentro estivesse uma pilha de nervos. – É New York, se você conseguisse chegar aqui em “15 minutos”, – disse, imitando a voz de Cassandra em um tom levemente maldoso, - eu que ia ficar puto com você.

\- Matt, o que raios aconteceu? – questionou, remexendo-se no banco, enquanto encarava o verde à sua frente. – Se fosse só a Cassandra nervosa, eu não estranharia, mas até o Charles da segurança estava estranho...

\- Alguém invadiu o set hoje de madrugada. – explicou York abruptamente. – Charles está nervoso porque era a equipe dele responsável por esse turno. Levaram algumas coisas tipo figurino, alguns equipamentos e... - continuou pesaroso – Bem, alguns arquivos sumiram.

\- Como assim? – Lara perguntou, extremamente confusa. Perguntas inundavam sua cabeça. – Como alguém invadiu aqui? Como assim os arquivos sumiram? Alguém se machucou?

\- A gente não sabe ainda, foi por volta de 4h30, então a polícia ainda está investigando. – explicou Matt, voltando seu olhar para Lara. – Um dos seguranças se machucou de leve e está no hospital, mas vai ficar bem. A Cassandra foi uma das primeiras a chegar e até agora não tem nenhuma resposta sobre o que aconteceu, então por isso está assim. – continuou, brincando com as próprias mãos. – Sobre os arquivos... Bem, uma ou outra cena que gravamos sumiu, e ninguém havia feito backup, o que significa que eles vão ter que regravar. Isso é um problema porque vamos precisar de mais tempo, mesmo que seja pouco, e de mais dinheiro...

\- Além de ter a chance de alguém vazar... – Lara comentou baixinho, seu olhar no chão. Em situações como essa, onde não podia fazer nada além de ouvir e esperar pelo melhor, sua timidez ficava ainda maior. Não conseguia, assim, sustentar seu olhar em Matthew.

\- Sim, exatamente. – concordou o homem brevemente. – Whedon está uma pilha de nervos mais por causa disso, ele tem medo de destruir qualquer chance que o filme tem de ir bem. – continuou, esclarecendo melhor a situação. – E a questão não é nem o dinheiro que ele vai perder, é que ele tem várias ideias fodas e esse filme seria a porta para isso.

Lara ouviu, balançando a cabeça em concordância. Por alguma coincidência cruel do destino, o Central Park estava vazio. Tão vazio que a jovem conseguia praticamente ouvir os pensamentos do seu colega de equipe. Sabia que, enquanto ela tinha aparecido no projeto sem querer, para muitos, como Matthew e Cassandra, aquele era o trabalho da carreira. Lara também botava expectativas nele e sabia o quão importante seria, mas para muita gente as expectativas eram extremamente diferentes. E naquela madrugada, ele quase foi destruído.

Matt levantou-se em um salto e fixou seu olhar na natureza, respirando fundo algumas vezes antes de fechar os olhos. E, tão de repente quanto havia levantado, gritou. Gritou tão alto que Lara, absorta em pensamentos, pulou no banco onde estava sentada. Gritou tão alto que os ecos ressoaram por uma longa área daquela natureza verde do parque. Toda sua frustração estava naquele grito. Então, virou-se para a colega, com a expressão já serena.

\- C’mon, girl – suspirou, estendendo a mão para Lara – Ficar na merda não é uma opção, vamos resolver o que aconteceu e seguir em frente. – exclamou, determinado. Juntos, seguiram até o set, onde as pessoas aos poucos iam superando o incidente.

Já passava de uma da manhã quando Lara finalmente pode parar de trabalhar. Inúmeras regravações foram feitas, e mais inúmeras gravações também. Atores, equipe, produtores, todos se juntaram para se ajudar o máximo possível. Não tivera a chance de apresentar seu trabalho. Ao ouvir o Whedon anunciar que haviam acabado o que era possível, a jovem se jogou no chão, seu corpo dormente de exaustão. Deitada, checou o telefone, aliviada que Anabela havia visto sua mensagem explicando o quanto iria demorar antes de surtar e ir até o set a procurar.

\- Posso me sentar aqui? – ouviu uma voz gentil perguntar. Levantou a cabeça, dando de cara com o ator que havia ajudado em seu primeiro dia. – Lara, certo?

\- Fique à vontade – respondeu Lara, tentando dar um sorriso, mesmo que seus olhos pesassem de cansaço. – É Lara sim. – completou, percebendo que não tinha certeza sobre o nome do homem em sua frente. – E você é o Tom, correto?

\- Eu mesmo! – disse, impressionando Lara com a animação ainda existente na sua voz. Chegou um pouco mais para o lado, mesmo que se encontrassem em um gramado gigante, querendo deixar Tom confortável. – Desculpa interromper seu momento de contemplação, mas sou o único que já está pronto para ir embora e detesto ficar sozinho.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Estou cansada demais para contemplar alguma coisa mesmo. – explicou Lara de forma tão direta que fez o ator rir de leve. Ambos ficaram olhando para a frente, fixados no nada. Lara odiava esses momentos. Não conhecia Tom direito, não sabia o que falar, odiava conversa fiada e estava exausta.

\- Não é bem que eu deteste ficar sozinho, - o ator começou a dizer, provavelmente constrangido pelo silêncio. – É que a gente fez tanta coisa hoje, então estou com uma certa adrenalina no corpo, sabe? – continuou explicando, mesmo sem Lara conseguir entender essa sensação. A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era em um banho quente e sua cama. – Então eu preciso conversar com alguém, por mais tímido que eu seja. Eu nem sei como vim parar aqui porque nós mal nos conhecemos. Sabe, eu acho isso muito engraçado, eu sou tão quieto, mas às vezes do nada me dá uma vontade de conversar e aí...

\- Eu entendi! – exclamou Lara, sua voz um pouco mais grave que o normal. Tom a encarou surpreso, logo virando-se para frente novamente. Merda. Tinha sido grossa - sem querer, diga-se de passagem - com um ator importante do filme importante no qual estava trabalhando. Merda. Uns minutos se passaram. Com a cabeça baixa, começou a tirar algumas graminhas da terra, tentando vencer a vergonha e consertar a situação. – Desculpa! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu que peço desculpa. – suspirou Tom, com a voz mais quieta do que a de minutos atrás. – Foi extremamente rude de mim te tirar do seu silêncio com a minha falação sem sentido.

\- Não, não, por favor, - suplicou Lara, voltando-se para o ator mesmo que sua vontade fosse de diminuir em uma bolinha – a culpa não é sua! – continuou, tirando as graminhas com mais força. – Eu estou tão cansada que não consegui controlar minha voz direito, realmente não queria ser grossa. Acho admirável você ainda ter vontade de socializar com os outros depois do dia de hoje, sério. Provavelmente vai até conseguir ir ao fast food mais próximo e pedir uma comida. – brincou, arrancando um sorriso leve de Tom. - Eu não teria capacidade nem para isso, tudo que eu quero é desaparecer na minha caverna, ainda mais depois de ter sido grossa com você sem querer.

\- Bem, eu suponho que realmente seja um dom admirável conseguir ir ao restaurante pedir comida depois desse dia horrível – o ator estendeu a brincadeira, posando como um vencedor de prêmio da paz. – Mas não se preocupe, se você estiver com muita fome, eu peço algo para você também.

Lara riu fraco. O homem, entendendo que conseguiria conversar com alguém como queria desde que mantivesse o assunto vivo, começou a fazer as perguntas mais estúpidas possíveis. Porém, percebeu que, mesmo depois de um bom tempo conversando, sabia bem pouco da colega sentada ao seu lado. Muito pelo contrário, era possível que ela soubesse bem mais dele, que conhecia basicamente a idade, o nome, e a nacionalidade de Lewis.

\- Hiddleston! – uma voz grossa chamou o ator – _Tô_ pronto! Vamos? – um homem alto com largos ombros aproximou-se de onde os dois estavam sentados. Seus cabelos loiros estavam penteados para trás, ainda molhados do provável banho que havia tomado, fazendo Tom esperar por um tempo. Ele tinha um sorriso gentil, seus dentes brilhando. – Opsss, foi mal! Atrapalho alguma coisa?

\- Absolutamente não, eu estava te esperando. – respondeu Hiddleston, levantando-se. Sacudiu um pouco de grama da roupa e estendeu a mão para Lara, oferecendo sua ajuda para levantar-se. Ela, entretanto, não reparou no gesto, ficando de pé sozinha. – E por esperando eu digo enchendo o saco da senhorita do meu lado! – apontou para Lewis, que acenou brevemente. – Chris, essa é Lara Lewis. Lara, esse é Chris Evans.

\- Prazer, Mr. Evans!

\- O prazer é meu, Lara – apresentou-se o homem, acenando de volta. – E pode me chamar de Chris. Ou ator-melhor-do-que-o-Tom-Hiddleston. – completou, com um sorriso que se estendia de orelha a orelha. Hiddleston revirou os olhos, rindo de leve.

\- Isso já _tá_ chato, Evans. – retrucou o inglês. – E é mentira, okay, Lara? – reforçou, virando-se para a jovem. - Eu claramente sou o melhor ator! – Chris fingiu concordar, sua cara na melhor expressão irônica. – Bem, acho que vamos. Precisa de ajuda para pedir comida no fast food mais próximo, Miss Lewis?

\- Ah, não se preocupe. – respondeu Lara, rindo de leve da referência feita pelo ator. – Minha amiga com certeza deixou alguma coisa pronta para eu comer quando chegasse em casa. E ela vai ficar ofendida se eu não comer.

Os dois homens sorriram gentilmente e concordaram com a cabeça. Após se despedirem novamente, foram embora. Lara, por mais que tivesse apreciado a companhia de Tom, agradeceu mentalmente, pois tudo o que mais queria era deitar-se em sua cama e dormir por um longo tempo. Assim, correu até a rua mais próxima, embarcando no primeiro táxi que viu. Chegou em casa mais rápido do que imaginou, provavelmente por causa do cansaço, e depois de devorar a comida que Anabela havia preparado, jogou-se na cama.

\- Lara... Lara... – a jovem ouviu alguém falar baixo. Mexeu-se na cama, ignorando os chamados. – Lara... Lara... Você está tomando banho? – a voz continuou, trazendo a jovem pouco a pouco de volta para a realidade. – Lara, é sério... Você está me ouvindo?

Lara mexeu-se mais, seus olhos abrindo lentamente. O quarto estava muito escuro, sendo a única luz que entrava aquela vinda da fresta da porta. Seu nome continuava sendo chamado insistentemente. Tateou a cama em busca de seu telefone, mas não foi capaz de encontrar nada. Passou as mãos pelos rostos e grunhiu, o que a voz interpretou com um convite para entrar em seu quarto.

\- Finalmente você me respondeu, eu estou te chamando há um tempão. – reclamou Anabela, que entrou no quarto segurando algumas roupas e caixas de sapato. A claridade vinda da sala fez com que os olhos de Lara, que havia conseguido sentar-se apoiada na cabeceira da cama, doessem. – Então, já decidiu que roupa você... – a jovem começou a dizer, mas se interrompendo no meio da frase. Lara podia jurar que sua face ficou pálida, mas não conseguia ter certeza por causa dá péssima iluminação no seu quarto.

\- O que foi?

\- Você... você estava dormindo?! – questionou Anabela incrédula, que apertava fortemente tudo que trazia em suas mãos. Lara a olhou confusa. O que mais a amiga esperava?

\- Hum... – respondeu Lewis com um tom de voz sarcástico, irritada por ter sido acordada. – Eu cheguei em casa tarde para caramba? Nem sei que horas são, mas do jeito que você é exagerada, deve estar super cedo...

\- Cedo?! – reclamou Bela, largando tudo no chão. Com passos pesados, caminhou até a janela do quarto, abrindo fortemente a cortina. Lara protestou, cobrindo os olhos com a claridade. – São 15h, caralho.

\- E...? – rebateu a mais velha. – Virou minha mãe por acaso? Eu cheguei em casa super tarde por causa do trabalho!

\- Não, não... – Anabela aumentou o tom de voz, que já demonstrava notas de fúria. Encarou a amiga duramente. – Eu sou SÓ a sua amiga. Aquela que você prometeu que acompanharia na festa do namorado hoje.

\- Porra, Anabela. – grunhiu Lara, voltando a deitar. Não acreditava que a amiga havia a acordado só por causa dessa maldita festa de Ryan e Hunter. – Eu já nem queria ir nisso, depois do dia de ontem eu com certeza não vou mais.

\- AH NÃO! – gritou, indo em direção a cama de Lara, de quem arrancou as cobertas. – Você vai sim, promessa é promessa e eu não _tô_ nem aí para as suas desculpas horríveis!

\- Ei, devolve a coberta! – protestou Lara, levantando-se irritada. Não acreditava na situação ridícula que estava envolvida. Só queria dormir. – Eu não me importo com ninguém que vai nessa festa, eu _tô_ cansada e você só _tá_ indo para ficar com seu namoradinho. – puxou as cobertas de volta, jogando-as na cama. – E não são desculpas horríveis, o dia foi uma merda e eu preciso descansar.

\- Lara Lewis de Almeida, você me prometeu! – bradou Anabela, que puxou a coberta de novo. Lara, estressada, a puxou novamente e assim as duas começaram uma disputa, como se fossem crianças. Em um momento, usou mais força e a amiga caiu no chão. A mais velha quase comemorou a vitória deitando-se novamente na cama, mas algo a impediu. Bela havia começado a chorar. – Eu preciso que você vá... – fungou baixinho.

\- Bela, eu detesto essas festas. – lembrou, falando com um pouco mais de calma ao ver o estado da amiga, que chorava alto. – Você vai ficar com o Hunter o tempo todo, então não vai fazer diferença se eu for.

\- Eu acho... – Anabela tentou dizer entre soluços, sua face já molhada tamanha a quantidade de lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. – Eu acho que ele vai terminar comigo de novo.

\- Por que você acha isso, amiga? – questionou Lara, abaixando-se na altura de Bela. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados no rosto da menina, aos poucos entendendo o comportamento estranho da amiga na última semana. – Ele fez alguma coisa?

\- Ele... ele... Ele não está mais falando comigo direito. – choramingou Bela. – Ele não sai mais comigo, e briga comigo quando eu tento sair com ele. Ele fala que está ocupado, mas eu sei que ele tem saído para beber quase todo dia com o Ryan e com a Alicia. – explicou mais. Lara começou a fazer um carinho desajeitado na cabeça da amiga. Nunca fora boa com esse tipo de situação, mesmo tendo passado exatamente por ela algumas vezes nos últimos quatro anos. - E a única vez que ele me deixou sair com eles, eu te juro que não é paranoia minha, ela ficou dando em cima dele descaradamente. Até o Ryan ficou desconfortável!

\- Hum... Você acha que ele está te traindo de novo?

\- Eu não sei, Lara... – disse baixinho, o choro mais forte do que nunca. – Ele me prometeu que não e disse que eu estou maluca por achar isso. Ele não mentiria, né? E ele não faria isso de novo?

\- Olha, eu... – gaguejou Lara, sem saber o que dizer. Não gostava de Hunter e acreditava que ele era uma péssima pessoa, com direito a trair a namorada várias vezes. Mas sabia que o amor havia deixado Anabela cega. – Eu acho que, por causa do histórico dele... – tentou se expressar, buscando as melhores palavras para tal. - Amiga, se você está duvidando, talvez seja melhor...

\- Eu estou errada! – exclamou Bela, limpando as lágrimas com força. – Não tem por que ele mentir e eu estou sendo uma péssima namorar ao não acreditar nele. Por isso eu preciso ir nessa festa hoje. Eu preciso ser uma namorada melhor. – continuou, levantando-se e recolhendo as roupas que havia deixado cair quando entrou no quarto. – Desculpa pela bagunça, eu vou só guardar isso aqui e te ajudo arrumar, ok?

\- Eu só te desculpo se você deixar que eu vá na festa hoje com você. – disse Lara com determinação. Pelos relatos da jovem e pelo histórico de Hunter, sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer naquela noite. Por isso, queria estar com a amiga, só para garantir. – Pode ser?

Era 21h em ponto quando Lara e Anabela entraram no elevador do prédio de Ryan. Filho de advogados milionários, o jovem morava sozinho em um apartamento enorme em Nova York. Era famoso em toda cidade por suas festas insanas e, pelo barulho que já era possível ser ouvido, essa não seria diferente.

As meninas se olhavam no espelho. Lara vestia uma blusa ciganinha preta de mangas longas com uma calça de cintura alta branca. Na cintura, seu amado cinto Gucci. A jovem definitivamente odiava seus colegas de faculdade que amavam ostentar em suas roupas, que geralmente eram horrorosas. Porém, prezava itens de qualidade e aquele cinto, que ela usava sempre, era um desses. Por mais que muitas vezes não parecesse, Lara, assim como a amiga, vinha de famílias ricas, estando acostumada com certas marcas.

Já Anabela usava um macaquinho de mangas compridas. A estampa era sua favorita: poá. Para garantir que não passaria frio, usava também uma meia-calça preta fina. Em seus pés, um coturno que havia roubado de Lara. Outro item que também pertencia a amiga era a jaqueta de couro envolta em sua cintura. Em seu rosto, uma maquiagem simples. Lábios marsala e delineador preto. Não parecia nem um pouco a menina que estava em prantos horas antes.

\- Olha, eu vou procurar o Hunter quando chegar, mas eu juro que logo volto para ficar com você. – disse Bela. Por mais impecável que estivesse, sua voz era frágil. – Prometo, okay?

\- Fica tranquila, amiga. – Lara assegurou-a. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho do elevador antes de sair, checando que sua blusa estava direito dentro da calça. – Assim, realmente não me abandone, mas não tenha pressa.

Bela concordou e acenou para a amiga. Passando pela porta, parecia outra pessoa. Cumprimentou todos que conhecia com o maior sorriso do mundo e dançou até o bar, pegando uma bebida e saindo atrás do namorado. Enquanto isso, Lara suspirou fundo, tentando se concentrar na música conhecida. Não conhecia quase ninguém ali e as poucas que conhecia definitivamente não eram suas amigas. Calculou suas opções e decidiu que ficar perto do bar seria uma boa ideia, pois assim conseguiria encontrar Anabela com mais facilidade. Checou que seu telefone estava ligado, e sentou-se no banquinho de frente para o bartender, que lhe ofereceu uma bebida. Pediu um refrigerante – a jovem não bebia bebidas alcóolicas – e ficou à espera de algo que justificasse o sentimento horrível em seu estômago.

\- Com licença, eu gostaria de uma cerveja, por favor? – ouviu uma voz que parecia familiar dizer. O sotaque da pessoa era forte, mas a música era mais alta, dificultando que Lara a reconhecesse. – Perdão, mas você se incomoda se eu sentar aqui? – perguntou, forçando que Lara tirasse o olhar do telefone.

\- Tom Hiddleston? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como nós, eu e Ana, estamos com horários das aulas da faculdade divergentes (eu agora estou de férias, mas a faculdade dela voltou agora) estamos tentando manejar o tempo pra poder escrever, traduzir e fazer as postagens em um tempo menor. Espero que continuem acompanhando a historia e se tiverem alguma sugestão deixem um comentário pra gente!


	7. The Party (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuurls, 
> 
> Voltamos e estamos aqui para fechar esse 2020 bosta com chave de ouro. Apresento a vocês mais um capítulo da nossa querida fic. Depois de um mês de tensão, trazemos a conclusão de The Party. O que será que vai acontecer, hein?
> 
> Importante avisar que esse capítulo tem traição e assédio! 
> 
> Espero que gostem e se divirtam. Um maravilhoso ano novo para todos nós e logo logo voltamos com a continuação.

\- Tom Hiddleston?!

\- Lara Lewis?! – exclamou o homem surpreso. Ouvira muitas vezes que New York era menor do que parecia, mas definitivamente não esperava que fosse tão pequena assim – O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu... Eu estou acompanhando minha amiga, aquela que mora comigo. – respondeu Lara, acompanhando com o olhar o garçom que trazia a bebida de Tom. O homem agradeceu a bebida, tomando um generoso gole antes de voltar sua atenção para a mulher – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- É uma longa história. – respondeu brevemente, ajeitando-se na cadeira. – Lembra do colega que eu estava esperando ontem à noite? O Chris Evans? – esperou a menina assentir – Bem, ele é primo do dono do apartamento e tem ficado aqui durante as gravações. Não queria ficar aqui sozinho com a festa acontecendo e eu estava precisando de companhia, então vim.

\- Espera, espera... – Lara o interrompeu, um pouco chocada. Teve a sensação de que não havia processado direito o que acabara de ouvir. O ator famoso Chris Evans era... – O Chris Evans é primo do Ryan Evans?

\- É, exatamente! – concordou Tom, bebericando mais de sua cerveja. Definitivamente aquele não era o ambiente onde ficava mais confortável, então precisava de um incentivo para relaxar. Várias luzes coloridas piscavam incessantemente, mas não iluminavam o ambiente direito, o que o deixava irritado. – É esse o nome do garoto. Você o conhece?

\- Ahn, sim... – disse Lara, tentando ao máximo não transparecer o desgosto que tinha por Evans. – Ele é meu colega de faculdade. E melhor amigo do namorado na minha melhor amiga.

\- Uau, então você estuda no Instituto Pratt? – questionou o homem, impressionado com a mulher em sua frente. Chris havia comentado que era uma instituição de prestígio e, por isso, difícil de entrar. – Isso é incrível!

\- Estudo sim. – respondeu Lara um pouco envergonhada. Tomou um gole de seu refrigerante antes de continuar a falar em uma tentativa de vencer a timidez. – Estou no último período como te contei quando nos conhecêssemos. E o Jonathan é o meu professor. E bem, de Ryan também.

\- Ah, entendi. – comentou Tom, pedindo com um gesto que o bartender trouxesse novas bebidas para os dois. – E sua amiga? Ela estuda no Instituto Pratt também?

\- Anabela? – perguntou Lara, rindo com o pensamento. A amiga não tinha o mínimo interesse pela área, mesmo que se esforçasse para entender Lara quando o assunto envolvia design e fotografia. – Não, não. Ela estuda Linguística e francês na NYU.

\- Okay, okay. – riu Tom mais impressionado ainda. – As duas são pequenos gênios então. Essas faculdades são bem concorridas!

\- Ah, nada a ver. – disse Lara, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem. Buscou o canudo de seu copo com pressa em uma tentativa de se refrescar. Por que raios estava reagindo dessa forma?

\- Por isso você veio do Brasil? – indagou o inglês, curioso com a história da jovem ao seu lado. Se ontem não conseguira descobrir muita coisa sobre ela, talvez hoje conseguisse. Aproximou-se dela, apoiando um dos braços no bar, tão ansioso para ouvi-la como uma criança ouve uma história antes de dormir.

\- Sim. – respondeu Lara, os olhos fixos na bebida. Estava feliz que não precisava ficar sozinha naquela festa chata, mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco travada em relação ao assunto. Lembrou-se de Anabela, que sempre reclamava de suas respostas monossilábicas e decidiu falar um pouco mais. – Na verdade, nós duas viemos do Brasil para a faculdade. Somos amigas desde pequenas.

Tom a olhou interessado, fazendo mais perguntas. Aos poucos, Lara foi se soltando e a conversa tornou-se mais fluída. Discutiram principalmente sobre suas experiências como estrangeiros. A jovem, ouvindo as histórias do inglês sobre a necessidade de se adaptar ao país, percebeu que havia se esquecido como tudo parecia muito diferente do Brasil quando chegara em New York. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava sobre isso com alguém que não fosse Bela. Estava sendo divertido ouvir como até para Tom, que vinha de um país que ela julgava similar aos EUA, era uma sensação estranha morar lá.

\- Bem, obviamente a barreira da língua não existe, - comentou o inglês, que pesava as diferenças entre a sua mudança e a de Lara. Sua segunda cerveja já havia acabado há muito tempo, mas não sentiu que precisava de outra. Até que a festa estava divertida com a presença da mulher. – Mesmo assim, a Inglaterra não tem tanta coisa em similar além disso. As pessoas são muito diferentes também, sabe? – perguntou, tentando chamar a atenção de Lewis, que já não prestava mais atenção, focada em seu celular. – Está tudo bem?

\- Perdão! – retratou-se Lara rapidamente, guardando o telefone. Voltou a atenção para o homem, mesmo que sua mente já estivesse em outro lugar. – É que já tem uma hora que eu cheguei com Anabela, mas ela ainda não voltou ou me mandou mensagem para dizer que estava tudo bem.

\- Mas ela não foi encontrar o namorado?

\- Sim, sim... – respondeu Lewis distraída enquanto buscava Anabela pela multidão. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria, olhou novamente para Tom. – Bem, é que eles tiveram uma briga bizarra recentemente e eu só estou preocupada. Vai que aconteceu algo?

\- Bem, então vamos procurá-la. – sugeriu o inglês rapidamente. Lara não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava à toa e era claro que ela estava nervosa com a ausência da amiga. – Onde será que eles estão?

\- Não precisa, Tom! – disse Lara, não querendo atrapalhar a noite do homem. – Eu posso ir sozinha sem problemas.

\- Mas eu quero ajudar! – exclamou Hiddleston, já em pé. – É bom que eu procuro o Evans que também me abandonou. – Lara riu e levantou-se, certificando-se que levava seu copo bem tampado. – Então, vamos?

Lara assentiu, e Tom rapidamente segurou a sua mão, guiando-a em direção a multidão que dançava. O gesto assustou a jovem, mas ela sabia que seria melhor na busca. Olharam por todos os lados, mas não foram capazes de encontrar nem Anabela, nem Chris. Seguiram para o outro lado do apartamento, perto da escada que dava para um andar com quartos.

\- Você acha que Anabela e o namorado estão lá em cima? – questionou Tom um pouco sem graça. Eles eram um casal afinal. – Nós já procuramos em todos os lugares, é uma chance alta deles estarem... curtindo um momento à sós.

\- Não sei, talvez estejam... – suspirou Lara, irritada com a chance da amiga nem ter avisado que demoraria para voltar. Se não tivesse encontrado Tom, estaria plantada naquele bar até agora esperando um sinal de vida. Passou os olhos novamente pelo o apartamento, encontrando Ryan sentado no sofá com uma menina. – Olha, Ryan está ali. – chamou atenção do inglês, apontando com a cabeça. – Talvez ele saiba onde um dos dois está.

Os dois caminharam até o sofá sem perceberem que suas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas. Ryan, que antes olhava para a mulher ao seu lado como se fosse a criatura mais linda do mundo, imediatamente começou a ignorá-la, levantando-se quando Lara e Tom se aproximaram. Examinou os dois, parecendo irritado com a proximidade deles, mas logo sua expressão mudou. Ele parecia preocupado.

\- Lara, honey! – exclamou, abrindo um sorriso nervoso. – Você e Anabela já chegaram? Que ótimo! – estendeu a mão para Tom, cumprimentando-o como se fossem velhos amigos. – E você, Tom? Vejo que está curtindo a festa!

\- Sim, Evans, chegamos tem uma hora já, - replicou Lara, soltando rapidamente a mão do inglês ao reparar nos olhares de Evans. Era tudo que faltava, ter que lidar com a chatice do colega de turma. – Você sabe dizer onde está Anabela? Ou seu primo?

\- Anabela? – questionou Ryan, sua face embranquecendo um pouco. Desviou os olhos da dupla, mas logo recobrou seu falso sorriso. – Tenho certeza de que ela deve estar no bar com Hunter, você sabe como ela ama caipirinhas!

\- Nós acabamos de vir do bar, Ryan. – bufou Lara, impaciente com o garoto. O sentimento ruim de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo voltou a ficar forte. – Inclusive já procuramos por todo o apartamento e não encontramos nenhum dos dois.

\- Por que você olhou para a escada quando Lara te perguntou da amiga? – indagou Tom, sua voz extremamente séria. Lembrou-se das histórias horríveis que sempre seguiam as festas que ia na faculdade, mesmo nunca tendo presenciado nada. O sentimento ruim também apareceu nele, que ficou preocupado com a jovem.

\- Ahn, é só que eu achei que tinha visto alguma coisa! – explicou Ryan porcamente, rindo de nervoso. A menina que estava ao seu lado simplesmente saiu, porém o jovem não esboçou alguma reação.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Lara fosse rapidamente em direção a escada. Subiu-a o mais rápido que fosse, agradecendo por odiar bebidas alcóolicas. Agora seria uma péssima hora para estar sob a influência delas. Virou-se para o primeiro quarto que encontrou, levando a mão na maçaneta. Porém, antes que pudesse abrir, Ryan entrou em sua frente.

\- Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que Anabela está lá embaixo, - falou rispidamente, segurando o braço de Lara para que ela não abrisse a porta. – Eu não a vi subir e estava de olho na escada.

\- Bem, então não tem problema eu abrir a porta! – retrucou Lara, desviando do homem, agradecendo mentalmente por todos os treinos de Muay Thai que lhe conferiram força.

Lara deu um pequeno grito com a cena que encontrou no quarto. Definitivamente, Tom estava certo em relação a possibilidade de sexo estar acontecendo no andar de cima. Entretanto, aquela garota com Hunter não era Anabela. Muito pelo contrário. Quando seu olhar encontrou com o do australiano, Lara andou para trás, batendo a porta. Encontrou Tom encarando-a confuso.

\- Bem, aquele é o namorado da Anabela. – gaguejou Lara, puxando Tom para longe do quarto. O homem não sabia o que pensar. – Mas aquela com certeza não é a Anabela.

Os dois se encararam e Tom sentiu seu coração pesar. Por mais que a situação fosse bem diferente do que esperava, ela ainda era bem ruim. Ryan encarou os dois, mas antes que pudesse se explicar, Lara saiu no corredor em busca da amiga. Ela não teria visto isso em silêncio. Desesperada, saiu abrindo as outras portas, enquanto Evans batia freneticamente na porta do quarto onde Hunter estava. Finalmente, Lara abriu a certa, encontrando a amiga chorando abraçada por um homem.

\- Chris?! – perguntaram Tom e Lara surpresos. O homem loiro levantou a cabeça, encarando a dupla com estranhamento.

\- Lara?! Tom?!

\- Anabela! – exclamou Lara, adentrando o quarto seguida do inglês, que fechou a porta. A amiga tinha a maquiagem borrada e estava encolhida nos braços do loiro, que a segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Amiga, você está bem?

\- Lara... O Hunter... – soluçou Anabela, cataratas saindo de seus olhos incessantemente. – O Hunter, ele...

A jovem foi incapaz de completar a frase, voltando a chorar mais apoiada nos ombros de Chris. Lara e Tom sentaram-se próximos a eles, buscando entender por que raios os dois estavam ali. Chris encarou os colegas de equipe, e, enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de Anabela, pôs-se a explicar a situação.

\- Eu estava procurando meu celular como te disse, Tom, quando ela entrou chorando. Não foi de propósito, acho que ela só queria um lugar para se acalmar. – disse em um tom de voz calmo e baixo, tentando não estressar mais a mulher que chorava copiosamente em seu colo. - Eu levei um susto e fui um pouco grosso. Ela simplesmente desabou e começou a chorar. Eu não sabia o que fazer e comecei a tentar entender o que tinha acontecido... – continuou, observando a menina aos poucos se acalmar. – O namorado dela, bem.... Ele...

\- Hunter me traiu, Lara. – choramingou Anabela, sua voz um pouco mais estável. Seus olhos continuavam fechados, e ela respirava fundo, buscando se acalmar. – _De novo._

\- Ah, Bela... – suspirou Lara, segurando a mão da amiga em uma tentativa de consolá-la. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

\- Eu sei que vai, - disse Anabela, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam sem permissão. A jovem delicadamente saiu do colo de Chris, sorrindo gentilmente para ele. – Porque acabou. E eu sei que sempre falo isso, - continuou antes que Lara pudesse fazer algum comentário. – Mas eu genuinamente não aguento mais. Então, eu...

O discurso de Anabela foi interrompido pela porta abrindo bruscamente. Hunter, seguido de Ryan, entrara no quarto. Em um salto, todos se levantaram e Chris pôs-se em frente de Bela. Vê-la chorar, mesmo sem conhecê-la, já havia partido demais seu coração. Lembrara de todas as vezes que tivera que consolar suas irmãs por causa de homens.

\- Com licença, posso ajudar? – perguntou Chris ironicamente. Pelo pouco que a jovem havia esclarecido, o ator conseguiu deduzir quem seria o seu namorado.

\- Sai da frente, Evans – replicou Hunter raivosamente. Ryan o puxou para que não empurrasse seu primo. Chris era muito querido pela família e precisava evitar que ele destruísse sua reputação. – Eu quero falar com a minha namorada.

\- Sua namorada não está no outro quarto, garoto? – retrucou Evans, já de saco cheio da situação. Odiava pessoas sem moral alguma. E Hunter claramente era uma dessas. – Aquela deve ser sua namorada, né?

\- Olha aqui, eu não tenho tempo para essa palhaçada, amigo! – exclamou o australiano, sentindo seu sangue ferver. – Anabela, posso, por favor, falar com você?

Bela saiu de trás de Chris, passando por Tom e por Lara, que estava pronta para usar todos os seus conhecimentos marciais no australiano. A mais nova sorriu para Chris agradecendo, antes de voltar-se para Hunter. Assim, sem mais nem menos, desferiu um tapa em sua face que estalou alto o suficiente para assustar as pessoas do quarto.

\- Eu juro pelo universo que eu nunca mais quero nem olhar na sua cara, Hunter. – cuspiu Anabela, sentindo seu sangue ferver. Ela sabia que muito disso era a adrenalina falando, e que passaria muito tempo sofrendo com seu coração partido, mas depois de tantas merdas feitas, sabia que precisava do desfecho. – A gente termina aqui e agora, para sempre. Tchau.

Anabela aproximou-se de Lara, tomando sua mão e a puxando para fora do quarto. Tom seguiu as duas e Chris também o fez, após mandar um olhar sério para seu primo, que ajudava Hunter. Ao fecharem a porta atrás de si, Anabela olhou para o grupo e suspirou fundo.

\- Eu realmente preciso de uma caipirinha. – disse, antes de descer sozinha as escadas a procura do bar.

\- Ela precisa de que? – perguntou Tom, atônito com tudo que acabara de presenciar. Sua pergunta chamou a atenção de Chris e Lara, que tinha um semblante sério. – Ca... caip... caipi...

\- Caipirinha. – disse Lara, indo em direção às escadas também. – É uma bebida brasileira. – explicou, esclarecendo o nome para os dois atores. – Agora, como ela vai arranjar caipirinha eu não sei.

Lewis desceu apressadamente a escada, surpreendendo-se ao reparar que tanto Tom quanto Chris a seguiam. Ou eles tinham um ótimo coração para querer ajudar, ou estavam muito interessados em saber o desfecho da história, o que Lara não conseguia julgar. Era muito provável que nenhum dos dois estivesse esperando que tudo isso fosse acontecer na festa.

O grupo atravessou novamente a multidão que se divertia, buscando encontrar Anabela. A tarefa dessa vez, porém, não foi muito difícil. Com os cabelos amarrados e as mangas arregaçadas, a jovem estava atrás do bar cortando morangos enquanto os bartenders a observavam com atenção. Tom e Chris se entreolharam rindo um pouco, enquanto Lara revirou os olhos. Anabela ficava um pouco sem noção quando estava com raiva.

\- Bela, o que você acha que está fazendo?

\- Você acredita que John e Mike não sabem fazer caipirinha, amiga? – questionou a mais nova, a raiva ainda presente fortemente em seus olhos. A faca em sua mão era manuseada com mais força do que o recomendado. – Então eles me deixaram vir aqui e ensinar. Garanto a vocês, rapazes, que essa bebida fará muito sucesso.

\- Humm, amiga, - riu Lara sem graça, tentando buscar as palavras que convenceriam Bela a sair de trás do bar. Tom e Chris, por outro lado, sentaram-se nos banquinhos, observando atentos a dinâmica das duas. – Você não acha melhor irmos embora?

\- Lara, você sabia que eu comprei uma cachaça super chique para Ryan de aniversário? – indagou Bela, ignorando completamente as tentativas de Lara de acalmá-la. Ela se mexia com destreza, separando os aparelhos necessários para preparar a bebida. – Não acho justo que ele usufrua dessa bebida de alta qualidade, então eu a usarei para fazer caipirinha e depois a levarei comigo para casa. – disse, indicando com a cabeça a garrafa em cima do balcão. – Inglês e Chris, vocês vão querer? Eu posso fazer de limão também.

\- Humm, morango está ótimo! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo. A situação era horrível, eles pensaram, mas talvez a bebida fosse ser boa. – E meu nome é Tom! Muito prazer!

\- Espera, você é aquele Tom Hiddleston? – perguntou Anabela, parando o que estava fazendo e olhando atentamente para Tom. Analisou cuidadosamente sua face, reconhecendo aos poucos o ator em sua frente. – O Loki no filme do Thor?

\- Anh, sim... – disse sem graça. Não estava acostumado com o fato de que milhares de pessoas conheciam sua cara e nome, além de outras informações mais pessoais. – Sou eu mesmo.

\- Ah, faz muito sentido agora. – comentou a mais nova, que voltou sua atenção à preparação da caipirinha. – É por isso que você conhece a Lara? – questionou novamente, fazendo com que Lara ficasse vermelha. Merda, aqueles caras eram super importantes para o filme. E se a falação de Anabela arriscasse seu emprego? – Loki vai estar no filme do Joss Whedon? – Tom ficou quieto, sem saber o que dizer. Nessa altura já era óbvio que sim, mas tecnicamente ele não podia confirmar. – Ok, faz sentido. Será um prazer ver seu personagem novamente, eu gostei bastante dele.

\- Ahn, muito obrigada, Anabela!

\- Ok, Mike e John, agora é só servir. – exclamou, pegando os copos que os rapazes já haviam separado. Colocou a bebida nos três copos, prendendo um morango em cada. – Voilá! Loki, Capitão América, provem e digam o que acham.

Lara nessa hora queria sumir. Sabia que a amiga estava mal, mas estava com muito receio de seus colegas não gostarem das brincadeiras. Porém, ao ver que os dois estavam rindo, sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada. Tom e Chris beberam aos poucos, se acostumando com o sabor forte e diferente. Anabela, por outro lado, engoliu tudo rapidamente, agradecendo os bartenders e saindo de trás do bar. Agarrou a garrafa de cachaça, colocando-a de baixo do braço, e encarou os atores.

\- Isso está muito gostoso, Anabela. – comentou Chris, bebendo até a última gota. Realmente havia se surpreendido com o talento da menina.

\- Sim, uma delícia. – disse Tom, tossindo um pouco. – Só é bem forte, né?

\- Brasil, meus amores. – respondeu Anabela, como se falasse do tempo. – Lara, eu estou morrendo de fome. Hamburguer no Big Joe’s e depois casa?

Lara não queria aceitar. Sua ideia era ir direto para casa. Sabia que Anabela estava só fingindo estar bem, ainda mais porque todos naquela festa já deviam estar sabendo do ocorrido. Porém, ao ouvir o nome do pé sujo que ficava perto de seu apartamento, ponderou se seria tão ruim assim comer alguma coisa antes de irem. Olhou para a amiga, que continuava com a expressão mais neutra possível, e aceitou.

\- Ótimo, eu estou morrendo de fome. – respondeu Bela satisfeita, dando um gole na garrafa como se bebesse água. Definitivamente não estava bem. – Loki e Capitão, vocês se incomodam de pegar o metrô? Ou preferem táxi?

\- Como assim? – disse Tom, confuso. Havia terminado sua bebida, devolvendo o copo para os bartenders.

\- Vocês não querem ir comer? – Anabela indagou, olhando-os surpresa.

\- Claro! – exclamou Chris animado. Com a festa não conseguiria ir dormir tão cedo. Além disso, não queria encarar seu primo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ele havia feito. – Ia ser melhor se a gente fosse de táxi só para garantir.

\- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro antes. – comentou Lara. Não imaginava a hora que fosse chegar em casa, então precisava garantir. Aproveitaria para pegar uma água para garantir que Bela continuasse sóbria. – Vocês podem ir descendo, eu já vou.

O grupo assentiu indo em direção a porta. Lara virou-se, tentando localizar o banheiro. Passou novamente pela multidão, agradecendo mentalmente por não precisar frequentar uma outra festa dessa tão cedo. Pelo menos uma coisa boa sairia dessa situação horrível. Entrou no banheiro, que por sorte estava vazio, possibilitando que a mulher não se estendesse muito lá. Estava lavando as mãos quando viu a porta sendo aberta e, antes que pudesse protestar, foi interrompida.

\- Lara, eu realmente preciso falar com você. – disse Ryan, cujos cabelos loiros estavam um pouco bagunçados. Seu hálito tinha um cheiro forte de bebida e sua voz soou um pouco arrastada.

\- Evans, o que raios você está fazendo aqui? – exclamou Lara, a raiva voltando com mais força do que nunca. O homem tentou se aproximar, mas a jovem desviou rapidamente. – Evans, sai daqui agora!

\- Lara, Lara, por favor. – ele suplicou, segurando-se fortemente na pia. Seus olhos buscaram o da mulher, que cedeu e o encarou de volta. – Me desculpa, eu sei que Hunter estava completamente errado. Eu não devia ter acobertado ele. Por favor, me perdoe.

A fala do homem fez Lara se assustar. Sua mente não conseguia processar o fato de que Ryan Evans estava na sua frente, admitindo que havia feito algo errado e pedindo desculpa. O loiro não se arrependia, ou reconhecia seus erros. Em quatro anos que se conheciam, ele havia feito inúmeras besteiras e nem uma vez pedira perdão. Pega de surpresa, a mulher ficou sem reação, dividida entre aceitar ou manter a dúvida sobre o caráter do homem a sua frente.

\- Eu estou falando sério, Lewis. – suspirou Ryan, encarando-a intensamente. Seu corpo tremia levemente. – Preciso que você me perdoe, porque só assim nós vamos poder...

\- Poder o que, Evans? – indagou Lara, confusa.

O loiro aproximou-se da mulher, que, sem ter para onde recuar, foi forçada a encostar na parede. Lara congelou. O clima tornou-se tenso em questões de segundos. Encarou Ryan de volta, buscando decifrar o que ele estaria tentando fazer. Porém, diferente de antes, não encontrou nada. Seus olhos estavam vazios, de uma forma que Lara não imaginava ser possível.

Lewis olhou discretamente ao redor, calculando seus próximos movimentos para que pudesse escapar de Evans. Não havia nada naquele banheiro que pudesse ser usado para se defender. Ryan chegou mais perto ainda e segurou com força seus braços. Então, a mente de Lara ficou em branco, suas habilidades de reagir incapacitadas pelo medo que sentia. O homem inclinou-se, aproximando-se de sua orelha, e abriu de leve a boca. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo, a porta abriu em um estrondo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – o sotaque britânico de Tom fez-se presente, trazendo Lara de volta para a realidade. Sua mente recuperou o controle de seu corpo e seus instintos tornaram-se incontroláveis. A mulher olhou para frente, usando sua perna que estava livre para acertar Ryan, que caiu no chão em dor.

\- Me tira daqui, por favor! – exclamou para o ator, que estava atordoado. Tom, entretanto, não foi capaz de se mover, questionando-se sobre o que teria acontecido caso não tivesse entrado no banheiro. – Tom, por favor, me tira daqui.

O pedido nervoso de Lara chamou a atenção do inglês, que prontamente a puxou para longe de Ryan. Apressadamente, os dois, ainda se segurando, saíram do apartamento. Entraram no elevador, onde se encararam, sem saber o que pensar e reagir. A mulher respirou fundo, olhando-se no espelho para que pudesse se ajeitar. Olhou novamente para o ator.

\- Muito obrigada, Tom. – disse baixo, como se não quisesse admitir que a situação que acabara de ocorrer fora real. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, acho que fiquei paralisada de medo e... – antes que conseguisse terminar de falar, o homem a abraçou fortemente.

\- Você está bem? Está machucada? – perguntou desesperado. O coração dos dois batia rapidamente, ambos sentindo a adrenalina abandonar seus corpos. Lara sentiu-se zonza e lágrimas preencheram seus olhos.

\- Eu estou bem, eu acho. – sussurrou. Costumava odiar abraços, mas naquele momento, sentia-se agradecida por Tom estar lá, seus braços a envolvendo. O elevador do barulho os avisou que haviam chegado ao térreo, e a mulher recordou-se de tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite. – Podemos não falar nada sobre isso por agora?

\- Você tem certeza?

\- Anabela está mal, Chris já está irritado com o primo... – explicou-se Lara, que imaginava como os dois se sentiriam ao ouvir sobre o acontecimento. Achava melhor contar mais tarde, quando estivessem todos com a cabeça mais fria. – E eu preciso de um tempo para processar.

Tom a olhou, abraçando-a mais uma vez. Juntos, caminharam até Chris e Bela, que discutiam sobre alguma coisa boba, a última ainda abraçada a garrafa. 


	8. Tudo acaba em pizza.

Lara levantou-se na quarta-feira um pouco perdida. Olhou ao seu redor, buscando o telefone para que pudesse identificar o horário, mesmo que imaginasse que já fosse um pouco tarde. Quatro dias haviam se passado desde a festa de Ryan. Por sorte, pelo menos sua, uma tempestade havia chegado em Nova York, adiando as gravações daquela semana. Jonathan, aproveitando a ocasião, diminuíra também a carga de trabalho, fazendo com que Lara só precisasse focar na faculdade naquela semana.

Levantou-se preguiçosamente e encarou a janela. A chuva continuava, as gotas acumulando-se no vidro. O contato com o ambiente sem a proteção do cobertor fez a jovem perceber o frio que fazia. Provavelmente não estava tão frio para os nativos da cidade, mas para Lara, nascida e criada no Brasil, era o suficiente para seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro. Assim, correu até o banheiro, imediatamente ligando o chuveiro.

O vapor da água quente começava a preencher o cômodo quando decidiu virar a atenção para o grande espelho em cima da pia. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam bastante bagunçados, provavelmente de tanto se mexer à noite. Desde o último sábado, seus sonhos vinham sendo bastante agitados. Não chegavam a acordá-la, mas eram suficientes para que acordasse mais cansada do que quando havia ido dormir.

Encarando seu reflexo, subiu pelo seu corpo até encontrar seu próprio olhar. Flashes da noite passaram. A porta do quarto onde estava Hunter. Chris Evans bêbado com a cachaça roubada. Hamburguer do Big Joe’s. Anabela chorando a ponto de urrar no chuveiro ainda de roupa. A força de Ryan prendendo-a contra a parede. A voz britânica procurando por ela. Tom Hiddleston. Tom.

Respirou fundo, voltando de volta à realidade mais uma vez por causa do inglês. Não sabia se conseguiria eventualmente ter reagido a Evans, o que a incomodava profundamente, fazendo-a pegar mais pesado que nunca nas aulas de luta. Mas sabia que Tom a ajudara. Era nesse sentimento de gratidão que focava. Então se lembrara que não trocara mais nenhuma palavra com ele desde domingo de manhã, quando respondera sua mensagem checando se estava bem.

Com isso na cabeça, pensou que talvez fosse certo – ou no mínimo educado – enviar outra mensagem. Não sabia o que falaria nela, mas sabia que não podia deixar o homem totalmente no escuro. Ele havia a ajudado. Pegou seu celular e procurou seu contato, digitando rapidamente um simples oi. Porém, hesitou antes de clicar no botão de enviar, que brilhava como se estivesse no lugar mais escuro da Terra. E se estivesse forçando a barra? E se Tom já tivesse esquecido?

“Aperta isso logo”, ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça dizer. Assemelhava-se bastante a de Anabela. Refletiu, concluindo que era exatamente o que sua amiga lhe diria. Caso soubesse do que havia acontecido. Depois de ver o estado que a amiga se encontrava pós-término, decidiu guardar a informação para si por mais tempo. Ninguém além dela ou Tom sabiam. Precisava primeiro superar – ou pelo menos entender – o acontecimento antes de compartilhar com mais alguém.

Mesmo assim, continuou a imaginar o que Anabela falaria. Soube, então, que devia clicar naquele botão maldito de enviar. Se Tom não respondesse, ótimo. Pelo menos estaria com a consciência limpa. O fez antes de mudar de ideia, colocando seu celular em um canto qualquer e entrando na banheira quente. Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça em uma toalha dobrada que usava de apoio e relaxou.

Um bom tempo se passou quando Lara decidiu ser uma boa ideia sair da água, que já se encontrava quase fria. Secou-se calmamente e saiu do banheiro, buscando uma roupa confortável para vestir. Arrumou rapidamente o quarto, fazendo sua cama em seguida. Quando se deu por satisfeita, sentiu seu estômago roncar, o que a fez perceber que não havia comido nada desde que acordara.

Saiu do cômodo, encontrando a sala e a cozinha impecavelmente arrumadas. Isso significava que a amiga provavelmente não havia saído de seu quarto, seguindo a rotina que adotara desde sábado. Ponderou se devia ir até ela, oferecendo café da manhã, mas ao ver uma tigela e alguns talheres lavados no escorredor, percebeu que Anabela já havia comido. Optou por deixar a amiga sozinha, preparando uma omelete rápida e torrando uma fatia de pão, enquanto passava um café.

Sentou-se na mesa de madeira de demolição escolhida por Anabela, finalmente comendo o que havia preparado. Seu gato Midnight pulou em seu colo, enrolando-se provavelmente por causa do frio. Lara bebericou seu café, que estava forte e doce do jeito que gostava, até lembrar que não havia checado seu celular desde que entrara no banho. Terminou de se alimentar, limpando a sua bagunça e voltando para seu quarto, onde procurou seu telefone. Sentiu uma sensação estranha quando olhou a tela dele. Tom havia respondido há uma hora.

_“Lara! Que bom que você mandou mensagem. Estava preocupado, mas não queria soar invasivo. Estou bem, e você?”_

Lara parou. Achou doce que Tom não tivesse simplesmente esquecido do ocorrido, mas que queria respeitar seu tempo. Mesmo assim, não sabia o que responder. Sua timidez impedia seus dedos de digitarem algo que considerasse aceitável, fazendo-a rescrever inúmeras vezes uma resposta.

_“Indo.”_

Clicou em enviar, já se arrependendo antes de fazê-lo. Havia demorado minutos só para escrever uma mensagem seca e sem graça dessa? E ainda havia deixado Tom em um grande vácuo. Imaginou o homem recebendo essa mensagem e ficou nervosa. Por isso, escreveu a primeira coisa que venho em sua mente.

_“Obrigada pela preocupação, é muito gentil da sua parte.”_

Depois de enviar, não teve muito tempo de reler a mensagem mil vezes pensando se havia escrito algo decente. Tom respondera quase imediatamente.

_“Agradeça minha mãe por uma boa educação, não a mim. Fiz o mínimo.”_

_“Vai fazer o que nesse dia sem trabalho?”_

Lara jogou-se na cama, acomodando-se. Seu rosto estampava um leve sorriso, que passaria despercebido pela grande maioria, inclusive por ela mesma. Pensou em uma resposta interessante, mas decidiu optar pela honestidade.

_“Acho que nada, com essa chuva dá uma preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa além de jogar videogame hahaha. E você?”_

_“Provavelmente a mesma coisa que você! Evans inventou uma competição de jogos para passar o tempo, mas sei que é só para ele ganhar de mim e inflar o ego.”_

_“Chris*”_

Lara riu, imaginando que o ator realmente não devia ter muitas habilidades para jogos. Começou a digitar uma próxima mensagem, mas antes que conseguisse, já havia recebido outra. Aquela mesma sensação da primeira mensagem voltou, dessa vez ainda mais forte.

_“Já que vai fazer a mesma coisa, que tal fazer aqui com a gente?”_

_“Estou enjoado de só ver a cara de Chris nesses últimos dias.”_

_“Só se sentir à vontade é claro.”_

_“A gente alugou um apartamento.”_

_“ok!”_

Passava das 15h quando Lara decidiu preparar-se para visitar Tom e Chris. Enquanto passava os olhos pelo seu guarda-roupa, aquela sensação que não havia sido ainda capaz de identificar voltara. Achou que fosse um simples nervoso por estar indo encontrar dois colegas de trabalho, decidindo ignorá-lo então. Como a chuva ainda não havia cessado, optou por uma blusa preta de manga comprida, jeans e uma bota preta de couro.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, onde ocupou-se de arrumar seu cabelo. Agradeceu por seus cachos estarem colaborando, o que a poupou de um certo trabalho. Checou o telefone e procurou na internet o endereço que Tom havia enviado, buscando assim o melhor trajeto até lá. A simples pesquisa mostrou que o apartamento de luxo onde estavam hospedados não era tão longe assim, sendo um trajeto de 25 minutos de táxi.

Pegou os essenciais – carteira, celular, fones, chave – e os jogou em sua bolsa, dirigindo-se para fora do quarto. Escaneou rapidamente o cômodo, não encontrando nenhum sinal de que Anabela havia saído do quarto desde o café da manhã. Ponderou se devia convidá-la para sair ou não. Duvidaria que ela aceitasse, mesmo sendo bom que ela saísse um pouco de casa. Com isso na cabeça, dirigiu-se até a porta de seu quarto, batendo de leve.

Entretanto, não obteve resposta. Um pouco preocupada, abriu a porta devagar, encontrando o quarto completamente escurou. Entrou devagar e silenciosamente e procurou por Anabela. Avistou-a enrolada nas cobertas de sua cama, provavelmente em um sono profundo. Ponderou por alguns segundos, optando por não acordar a menina. Sair era importante, mas descansar também era.

Recolheu os lenços que estavam espalhados e saiu do quarto. Jogou todos fora e abriu a geladeira para checar que, caso a amiga tivesse fome, havia o suficiente para que ela preparasse uma refeição. Constatando que sim, pegou um dos inúmeros bloquinhos que Anabela deixava espalhados pela casa, escrevendo um bilhete que a avisasse onde estaria. Prendeu-o na porta da geladeira, saindo de casa em seguida.

Em menos tempo que imaginava, talvez porque poucos estivessem saindo de casa com aquela chuvarada, Lara encontrava-se na frente da porta do apartamento de Tom e Chris. Encarou o 2D em dourado que identificava o local, reunindo coragem para bater a porta. Entretanto, antes mesmo que o fizesse, esta abriu-se de supetão, revelando o ator inglês, que exibia um sorriso amplo no rosto.

\- Lara! – exclamou radiante. – Você chegou! Vamos, entre. – convidou animado, dando espaço para que a jovem passasse pela porta. Lara entrou, imediatamente retirando os sapatos e os colocando em um canto perto da entrada.

\- Oi, Tom! – respondeu, o tom de voz um pouco sério, notou Tom. Ficou receoso de ter acontecido alguma coisa, mas optou por acreditar que ela estava tímida. – Obrigada mesmo pelo convite, estava meio chato em casa. – disse Lara, sorrindo tímida. O ator sorriu de volta, mas logo olhou-a confusa ao vê-la guardando seus sapatos. – Ah, perdão! É mania minha, Anabela não deixa ninguém entrar em casa com sapatos. Tem problema?

\- Claro que não, ela provavelmente está certa de fazer isso. – assegurou Tom, fechando a porta atrás de si. Indicou para Lara o caminho por onde seguiriam, mesmo que fosse a única opção. – Chris está na cozinha, vamos lá e depois podemos te mostrar o apartamento.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado, um pouco tímidos, até a cozinha do apartamento. Chegando lá, Lara teve uma ampla visão deste, sentindo-se impressionada. O apartamento era arquitetado para que houvesse o mínimo de paredes possíveis, o que possibilitou que a brasileira visse uma linda sala de jantar, um terraço e um pedaço do que julgou ser uma sala de jantar, além da cozinha.

Esta, em particular, era de fazer qualquer pessoa babar. Todos os móveis eram planejados e de madeira escura, com alguns detalhes dourados. Os eletrodomésticos pareciam ser da última geração, todos pretos e reluzentes. Na parede direita, havia também uma adega gigante, cheia de vinhos que Lara adivinhou serem os mais caros que existia. Da parede oposta, saía uma ilha onde a pia estava localizada e perto dela, alguns banquinhos.

Chris, que estava de costas até o momento, virou-se rapidamente sorrindo. Desligou o fogo embaixo da panela onde cozinhava alguma coisa, mexendo mais uma vez antes de jogar o pano de prato em seus ombros. Caminhou em direção a Lara, cumprimentando-a com um beijo. Esta, por sua vez, tentava segurar uma gargalhada, o que Evans logo percebeu.

\- Ok, tem alguma coisa na minha cara? – questionou o loiro, passando a mão rapidamente em sua face em uma tentativa de limpar o que quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo Lara rir.

\- Não, não... – disse Lara, ponderando se devia explicar ou não o motivo de seu humor. – É que... Bem... Eu lembrei de um desenho que a Anabela me mostrou uma vez.

\- Um desenho? – questionou Chris, curioso.

\- É... – confirmou Lara, rindo mais uma vez. Tom, que procurava alguma coisa na geladeira, parou para observar o que a mulher falaria em seguida. – Era um desenho pinup do Capitão América como dona de casa. Nunca achei que fosse ver a cena na vida real.

Tom gargalhou alto, enquanto Chris ficou tímido, direcionando seu olhar para o chão. O inglês logo voltou a ilha da cozinha, trazendo duas cervejas e um refrigerante que ofereceu para Lara. Esta, por sua vez, sentiu aquela sensação estranha de novo ao perceber que ele lembrara que ela não bebia bebidas alcóolicas. Os dois trocaram sorrisos cúmplices antes de Tom começar a zoar Chris novamente.

\- Okay, okay... – suspirou o loiro, dando-se por vencido. Lara e Tom gargalhavam vendo a imagem que Lara encontrara salva em seu celular. – Capitão América pinup dona de casa, hilário. Quando a Anabela vai sair do banheiro para eu brigar com ela por ter encontrado essa imagem fatídica?

\- Anh.. – começou Lara, sem entender do que Chris falava. – Anabela não está no banheiro, Chris. Ela não veio.

\- Ah... Tom havia dito que a convidara também, então eu achei que... – o ator comentou baixo, sentindo-se um pouco idiota. Era óbvio que a menina não viria. Por mais que ele tivesse a ajudado, ainda era primo de Ryan. – Bem, faz sentido, ela não deve me querer ver nem pintado em ouro. Mas, eu prometo Lara, não falo com Ryan desde que fui embora da casa dele domingo.

\- O que? – indagou Lara confusa. Tom a havia contado brevemente que uma briga havia acontecido e por isso os dois haviam alugado um apartamento, mas não conseguiu entender o que isso teria a ver com Anabela. – Do que você está falando, Chris?

\- Oras, Anabela não deve querer me ver porque Ryan é um merda total. – explicou o ator, deixando até Tom confuso. A dupla inclinou-se mais para perto, como se o ato fosse ajudá-los a entender o que Chris queria dizer. – Ela deve achar que eu sou como ele, ou que talvez ele fosse estar aqui por ser meu primo. Não posso culpá-la, o que aconteceu foi horrível.

Tom olhou brevemente para Lewis, buscando algum indício que a jovem achasse que seu amigo soubesse sobre a outra parte da noite. Tom não havia contado absolutamente nada em respeito ao desejo dela, mas com as palavras confusas de Chris, não duvidaria que Lara começasse a desconfiar disso. Isso, entretanto, não havia nem passado na cabeça dela, que por algum motivo, confiava no inglês.

\- Chris, posso te garantir que Anabela não te culpa por absolutamente nada. Ou que ela tem qualquer rancor em relação a você. – disse Lara, buscando ser o mais doce possível. Achou adorável a forma como o homem em sua frente parecia estar preocupado, em especial considerando que todos mal se conheciam. – Ela só está muito mal. Não sai do próprio quarto desde domingo. Ela não teve aula na faculdade essa semana e a turma dela da escola está em um passeio, então nem essas obrigações ela teve.

\- Que merda... – suspirou Chris, mesmo que tivesse um pouco aliviado. Sentiu-se melhor em saber que a jovem não o odiava, por mais que não entendesse o motivo de estar tão angustiado.

\- Ela vai ficar bem. – respondeu Lara, tentando consolar o colega de trabalho. Um silêncio um pouco desconfortável se instalou, todos perdidos nos próprios pensamentos para dizer alguma coisa. A mulher, entretanto, decidiu tomar a iniciativa de mudar de assunto, mesmo que isso fugisse bastante de sua personalidade. – Bem, o apartamento que vocês escolheram é absolutamente lindo!

Tom se animou com o assunto, logo puxando Lara para que conhecesse o resto de seu lar temporário, enquanto Chris preferiu ficar na cozinha, terminando os aperitivos. O primeiro lugar que o inglês mostrou foi o andar de cima do apartamento, onde ficavam os quartos e uma pequena sala. Explicou como se deu a divisão dos quartos e mostrou o escritório que haviam improvisado em um deles. Passou, depois, para a pequena sala, que impressionou Lara pelos aparelhos de última geração. Segundo Tom, seria lá onde ocorreria a “competição de jogos”.

Em seguida, desceram, passando novamente pela cozinha. Adentraram mais o apartamento, passando primeiro pela área que seria uma sala de jantar. Havia uma mesa de madeira gigantesca que acompanhava cerca de dez cadeiras roxas. Pairando sobre o móvel, um lustre moderno composto por alguns círculos de madeiras. Caminharam até a sala de estar, onde encontrava-se um sofá de veludo verde escuro também gigante. 

O tour estava impressionando Lara, que estava maravilhada pelo tamanho do apartamento que fazia o seu parecer uma caixa de sapatos. Lembrou bastante da melhor amiga, que provavelmente teria surtado com a decoração que gritava seu nome. Por fim, seguiram para o terraço privado. A chuva havia cessado pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, possibilitando que os dois ficassem um pouco do lado de fora. Lara prestava atenção na explicação de Tom, que parecia ter gravado todas as palavras do corretor que provavelmente alugou o apartamento.

\- E eu sei que o terraço parece um pouco simples, - ele dizia, analisando o lugar depois de ter mostrado até como a churrasqueira no lugar funcionava, - mas é minha parte favorita da casa. Eu só queria que fosse mais verde, mas não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar, então provavelmente não vale a pena investir em plantas... 

\- Tom, esse é um dos apartamentos mais lindos que eu já vi. – comentou Lara, sorrindo sinceramente. Os dois estavam sentados em um sofá que lá havia, observando a paisagem. Do terraço, era possível ver a High Line, a antiga linha ferroviária que havia sido transformada em um jardim extenso. – Dá para entender por que você está tão orgulhoso dele.

\- Eu acho que falei muito, né? – ele disse rindo envergonhado. Encarou o chão, esfregando as mãos. Antes que conseguisse pensar, continuou. – Só estou muito feliz de ter conseguido conquistar tudo isso. Por um tempo, achei que essa carreira de ator não fosse dar muito certo. – explicou, Lara observando-o intensamente. – Todos os meus colegas de RADA e Pembroke pareciam estar tendo sucesso, menos eu.

\- E agora você está trabalhando em um filme incrível, em outro continente... – completou a mulher, encostando inconscientemente a mão em seu ombro, buscando transmitir o carinho que estava sentido pelo o homem.

Tom levantou o olhar, vendo que era observado por Lara. Os dois se encararam, sorrindo levemente um para o outro. Porém, como em um passe de mágica, os sorrisos se desfizeram, dando lugar a uma tensão entre eles. Não era, entretanto, algo negativo. Assemelhava-se mais a uma força que os puxava, impedindo que pensassem em qualquer coisa além da pessoa em sua frente, que nunca parecerá tão interessante.

Aquela sensação que Lara vinha sentido o dia todo voltara com muito mais força, preenchendo seu corpo por completo. Mais forte do que quando Tom mandara a mensagem, do que quando Tom a convidara para a competição de jogos, do que quando Tom a servira o refrigerante. Os dois se aproximaram sem que percebessem, Lara sentindo a mão que ainda repousava no ombro do inglês formigar com intensidade. Mesmo assim, não foram capazes de desviar o olhar um do outro. Porém, não focavam nos olhos um do outro, mas sim na bo...

\- Gente, meu chili queimou. – uma voz forte disse. Assim, da mesma forma que o momento surgiu, ele foi embora, fazendo com que Tom e Lara se afastassem em um pulo. – Eu acho melhor desistir de fazer comida mexicana e a gente pedir pizza, o que... – Chris os encarou, analisando a cena a sua frente. – Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

\- Não! – exclamou Lara, um pouco mais alto e com mais intensidade do que planejara. Sabia que sua face devia estar super vermelha. Levantou-se, passando a mão na roupa como se tentasse desamarrotá-la. – Pizza é uma ótima ideia. – continuou, e Tom balançou a cabeça em concordância, ainda zonzo. – Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Onde ele fica mesmo?

Chris abriu a boca para explicar, mas não houve tempo. Lara já estava dentro da casa, afirmando que o encontraria sozinha. Encarou Tom, buscando por respostas, mas o inglês já olhava para frente perdido. Sabia que o amigo costumava ficar tímido com facilidade, então optou por tocar no assunto só mais tarde. Ainda um pouco confuso, sacou seu telefone para realizar o pedido. Tudo, afinal, sempre acaba em pizza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, gente, espero que tenham gostado!  
> E para aqueles que quiserem acompanhar a historia ou nos seguir no Tumblr:  
> https://laramoonworld.tumblr.com/  
> https://blossombela.tumblr.com/


End file.
